The Captive Mouse
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: Erika never knew that her father would be in an very rough debt, but not to realize that she'd be abducted and held captive, until her father pays off his debt. Now, she's forced to work for these three men, Luciano, Kyo and Lutz. Human au, Liech and the 2P Axis.
1. Chapter 1

I **don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Erika bit back her lip as she uncomfortably sat and tried to not to shiver in fear at what's going on around her. The binds that kept her down to the chair that she was tied to were beginning to burn her wrists, but blindfold hat prevented her from seeing made things worse.

She could hear her captors voices in front of her. They were having an conversation about her, obviously.

She remembered that she was returning home from work, but then these three masked men appeared out of nowhere. She tried to fight back, but only to fail and being held down by knife point.

'Don't scream or fight back, little mouse.' One of them held her down with an knife at her neck , while the other two took her purse, phone and searched her pockets to find anything that she could use to save herself.' You're going to come with us and you're not going use any power of resisting or fighting back, unless...' He pressed the blade closer to her neck.' You want loose some blood.'

With that Erika finds herself being blindfolded, gagged and tied up. Then being dragged to car and sitting in an car uncomfortably for who knows how long, until they arrived to their location and being dragged into some sort of building.

'We're going to tied you down to an chair, but you better not think of running away from us when we untie you for an brief second.' His harsh words were like some spell that controlled her free will.

She felt herself being roughly shoved on the chair and bound down it. The gag was removed from her mouth.

'You don't really need to be gagged, anymore...' An different spoke up. His voice was deeper, but more gentle and soft. Something somewhat reassuring to her. Though, the third voice didn't make her feel any better or comfortable in general.

'Yeah, even though you look really cute and sexy bounded and gagged to the chair.' He spoke in an husky voice and she almost squeaked out in fear when she felt him lean behind her. She tell through the blindfold that his face was right next her. 'No one won't here your screams, anyways.' She shivered as she felt him breathing down her neck.

'We'll toy around with her after we begin our plan.' The first voice spoke up.

 _'What plan?'_ Erika thought in her head as she ends up where she is right now.

'Alright little mouse.' She heard the first man speak up as approaches her. 'It's time to give your beloved daddy an call.

Erika felt her phone being pressed against her ear as she hears the phone ring on the other side.

 **'Erika? Is that you?'** She almost wanted to cry as she heard her father's voice. She could tell that he sounded worried and anxious. He obviously noticed that she's been gone for an long time.

'Dad...' She tried to speak up, but couldn't control the fear in her voice.

 **'What's wrong sweetheart?'** He asked her in concern as he obviously knew that the tone in her voice wasn't good news.

Before she could reply her captor removes the phone her ear and she heard an beep. 'You've got quite an beautiful daughter here, Mr. Vogel.'

 **'L-Luciano?'** She heard her voice through the speakers. The tone in his voice was filled with fear, confusion and anger. Her father definitely seems to know Luciano, but not in an good way.

'It's been an long time, Richard.' Luciano spoke up as Erika felt him lean against her chair.

 **'What are you doing with my daughter?'** Richard asked calmly as he could trying not to loose his temper.

'Well...' Erika almost jumped in shock, as she felt the third man's presence and invaded her personal space, yet again. 'We didn't want to wait for an long time for an long time for you to pay off your little debt for us and get bored while doing that. So we figured that, since you're an daddy's little girl kind of man. We decided to take your little girl in our hands while you work your debt off.' She silently pleas him to get off of her.

 **'Kyo, please don't touch her!'** He pleaded though the phone. **'She has nothing to do with our debt. It's just between me and you. Erika doesn't need to be involved in this.'**

Erika began pondering on what her father has done to these guys. Luciano, Kyo and the third guy that she doesn't his name yet , but she definitely knows that she'll learn his name later on , are definitely the worst kind of people to get in an debt with. Maybe they're loan sharks.

'We already told you that anyone that ends up with an debt with us are definitely going to have close love ones harmed.' The one with the deepest voice spoke calmly. 'Besides, Miss Erika here is an college girl now , not an innocent little school girl. She needs to see what real world would be like and understand that what happens when she's playing with the big boys.'

Erika shivered at this statement.

Luciano chuckles at her react. 'Thank you, Lutz.' She soon heard an beep. 'Now then...' He walked off.

'You were perfectly silent the entire time.' Erika felt Kyo holding her chin firmly. 'Such an good and obedient little girl.'

Erika refused to reply to him.

'Well, we don't need this blindfold anymore.' She winced as the light blinded her slightly, but she soon adapted to it. She finds herself starring into an set of red eyes. 'That's better.' Kyo stepped back. Giving her an better chance to see more of him. He had short jet black hair with an healthy and well trimmed set of bangs that completely covers his forehead. He seem to be around her older cousin, Basch's height and had an slim body shape. He wore an smug grin on his face, while looking down at her.

Erika decides to scan the rest of the room, as well. The room was an meeting room. The table was pretty big enough for eight people to sit around in. She was sitting at the way end of the table. Far from the door that she presumed that Luciano exited from.

Though she was pulled out of her trance of thoughts when Kyo once again grabs her chin, but with more force.

'Don't look away from me when I'm looking at your face.' Kyo frowned at her, as he wanted to scan her beautiful blue-green eyes a bit more.

In return she frowned at him. 'But, you never told me to stay still.'

Kyo soon glares at her. 'I was the one that took off your blindfold.'

'Actually, she does got an point, Kyo.' Erika turned to her left to see Lutz leaning against the wall.

Lutz had platinum blonde hair that was slicked back and violet eyes. He had an scar on his left cheek, as she noticed. He's taller and more muscular, then Kyo and maybe definitely Luciano. He wore an leather brown jacket and an pair of dark green pants. He seemed to be the most benevolent of the trio, based on the gentle stare that he was giving her.

'Please, don't kill the mood, Lutz.' Kyo growled at him giving him an annoyed look.

'Why did you guys decide to show your faces to me ?' Erika finds herself asking them out of the blue.

'Because, you're going to stay with us for an while, Miss Vogel.' Luciano's voice startled her slightly.

Erika finally got an good look at Luciano's appearance.

He had reddish-brown hair, magenta eyes and olive skin. He had an slender, but muscular built. He was taller then Kyo, but shorter then Lutz. He wore an brown suit. Based on his appearance, Erika could tell that he's the most intelligent of the trio.

Erika soon remembered Luciano's reply, then asks him. 'Wait s-stay with you guys?'

'That's right.' Kyo smirks at her slyly. 'You'll be working as our maid. An great addition to our crew.'

'All what you have to do is clean our mansion and follow our orders.' Lutz explains to her in an calm tone.

'It's only for an whole month, until, your father pays his debt off of us.' Luciano said in calm tone, while playing with, wait... where did he get the knife? He ran his fingers lightly on the blade. He chuckled as noticed that, then continue to explain to her, while he approaches her. 'If he doesn't reach by that date, then you'll be ours...' He walked behind her chair and leaned on the back, causing her shiver at his uncomfortable close approach. Looking up at him with an horrified expression, while he continued to leer at her and lean closer to her. She tensed at his next dreaded word that he whispered into her ear softly. _'Forever.'_

* * *

 **My new APH fanfic plot idea has stroke me yet , again. (Hopefully writers block won't stab me in the back to prevent me from writing Chapter 2.)**

 **Anyways, plot:**

 **Erika Anneliese Vogel, daughter of an wealthy man. Though, he's not wealthy enough to pay an rather huge debt with Luciano and his friends, whom are incredibly dangerous enough to kidnap Erika and keep her captive. We follow Erika's intense challenge on spending an month with her captors and dealing with their discomforting advances, while being forced to work for them.**

 **Note: There's no romance in this fanfic, but at least on Erika's side, because she'd never let Stockholm Syndrome take over.**

 **What do you think? Please, leave an review on your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Erika silently sat on her new bed in her room that she'll, hopefully, briefly be staying for a while.

Her room was in the far left end of the mansion that she was in. It had two separate beds, there's an window on her side of the bed, an desk between the two beds, an closet next to the exit of the bedroom and an bathroom.

Erika looked at the clock on the desk. It was almost 11 pm. It was very late in the night. She'd normally be preparing for bed at that time, but since she haven't ate in an while since her abduction (which she soon discovered that she's been kidnapped for almost two days), she wouldn't be able to sleep on an empty stomach. Her new roommate will bring her some leftovers. Oh, that's right. She also has an roommate, too.

The door opened up. 'I hope that you don't mind grilled chicken.' Her roommate announced.

'I don't mind, thanks, Hui.' Erika smiled at her.

Hui, an girl around Erika's age, she's an young Hong Konger with long dark brown hair that reaches her mind back and dark brown eyes. She gave Erika the plate.

She took the plate gracefully and started eating. While she ate her food, Erika stared down an black anklet bracelet was strapped down on her left ankle. It had an small red light blinking every second.

She what happened about half an hour ago.

 _'W-wait!' Erika stuttered out her words, as she took the news in her head. 'You can't just simply do that! My dad can call the police!'_

 _Luciano chuckled in amusement at Erika's fragile attempt to threaten him. So she does have an feisty in her after all. 'Oh, sweet and naive Erika.' He placed his hand on her shoulder. 'The police wouldn't touch us. They know better than to miss with us.'_

 _'Yeah.' Kyo leaned on Erika's other shoulder. 'Let's just say your city's officers have done some shady things that we caught them doing and let them stay silent, if they wanted to keep their jobs and reputation safe.'_

 _Kidnapping, keeping people captive and now blackmail! These people are a lot more intimidating, then she thought that they were._

 _Erika soon felt something being strapped her ankle. 'Huh?' She noticed Lutz attaching something to her leg. 'W-hat are you doing? What is that?' She lifted her now untied leg to see an black anklet bracelet attached to her foot._

 _'An ankle monitor.' Lutz explained it to her. 'This will track you down if you ever try to escape.'_

 _'Yeah, don't even try to escape.' Kyo told her with an actual serious look on his face. 'If you do, we'll find you and you'll suffer the punishment.'_

 _'Why do you do this?' Erika asked as she felt an shiver down her spine, as she noticed that how Lutz gave her an look of sympathy, Kyo wearing his usually smug smile (which annoyed her) and Luciano giving her an rather cruel smirk._

 _'Fear.' Luciano told her calmly. 'We want people to fear us.' As his smirk grew wider, showing his teeth. 'Lutz untie her, Kyo call Hui and tell her that her new roommate has arrived.'_

Erika finished her dinner. 'That was good.' Putting the plate on her lap.

'I'm sorry that you had to put up with all of that torture Luciano and Kyo gave you.' Hui tells her calmly. 'I thought that I would be the only one that's going through the same crap.' She looked at her ankle, which was the same thing Erika wore.

'How long have you been here?' Erika asks out of curiosity, as she wonders if there's other people here like her and Hui. 'Sorry , if I asked.' She soon apologies as she realizes that she was being rude.

'It's okay.' Hui chuckles, as she leans back on her bed. 'I've been here for two weeks. I'm hoping for my older brother, Chen, to pay off his debt to get me out here.'

Erika wanted to ask more, but was soon interrupted when someone knocked at their door.

'Girls.' It was Lutz! 'I think you should get to bed now, because you have get up early for work.'

'Okay, Lutz.' Hui says as she got in bed, then looks at Erika. 'We'll discuss everything tomorrow during breakfast. You'll also to meet everyone else, as well.'

'Okay.' Erika says as she realizes how tired she was. 'Good night, Hui.'

'Good night, Erika.' Hui replies back.

Erika went out like an light within five minutes.

...

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Erika woke up still feeling tired and hearing an incredibly unfamiliar alarm clock.

She stirs as she heard someone ask her. 'Would you like to use the shower first?'

She opens her eyes as she finds herself in an unfamiliar room and an girl looking at her. 'What?' Then everything registered in her head. She was being held captive. Looking at the clock, it was 6 am.

'Would you like to use the shower first?' Hui asks in an slightly annoyed tone.

'Oh, yes, please!' Erika says in an panicked tone. She realizes that she never showered since the morning before she was abducted.

'Please, make it quick.' Hui tells her, in an firm tone. 'We've only got an hour before we start working.'

'O-okay!' Erika rushes into the shower. She hates missing out on showering or bathing in general. She's very strict about her personal hygiene. The time that she doesn't mind missing out on showering is when she's camping.

After taking an quick shower, Erika felt slightly better. The bathroom did provide robes and towels.'

'Use the robe to warp yourself up.' Hui suggested to her. 'Mr Leonardo will be here to deliver your work uniform and toothbrush.'

'Okay.' As she silently walked in her white robe. She usually tends to prefer bath towels, because it was more comfortable. Though, the robe that they provided is pretty comfortable. She puts on some deodorant, as well.

Erika looks out of the window since it was more easier to see since the sun was coming out. She could see an huge open space of green grass and about a few miles ahead there was an field.

She was soon startled by an knock at the door. 'Hello?' An man's voice spoke through the door. 'This is Leonardo.'

Erika opens the door. An hand holding out an set of folded clothing and an toothbrush. 'Please, hurry up and take this!' He told her in an rushed tone.

Erika did as he told and took it. 'Thanks.' She replies to him thankfully.

'Your welcome!' Then he bolted off, before Erika could identify him.

 _'I have an feeling that I'll might met him in the future.'_ Erika thought to herself, as she closes the door. She looks the outfit, it was an was blue-greenish dress that would hang above her knees, an white apron and an pair of black shorts.

'It looks like that Leonardo came.' Hui literally almost gave Erika an heart attack. She was leaning against the bathroom door with her toothbrush in her mouth.

'Hui, please don't do that.' Erika tells her as she calms herself.

She chuckles, before continuing to brush her teeth.

Erika soon joins her, while brushing her teeth. Hui continues their conversation.

'Sorry, but you seem very fun to scare.' She smirks slightly in amusement. 'I've never got an chance to make myself laugh in an while.'

Erika listens to her closely. She remembered when she very first met Hui last night.

 _Erika sat uncomfortably on her chair, despite not being tied down to it anymore._

 _'So, Erika.' Kyo stood beside her. She was beginning to dislike him. 'Did you ever dated anyone? Or even have any admirers?' She really didn't like people with these kind of attitudes._

 _'Not really.' She answered calmly as she could. 'I was too focused on my academic work, then dating anyone.' She now wishes that Lutz stayed instead. Luciano and Lutz had to leave to few more things that doesn't involve her, before going to bed. While, Kyo stayed behind to watch her._

 _'Really? You look like the type that men would go for.' He told her, while giving her... was that really an sincere smile that he was giving her?_

 _'Thanks.' She looked away flustered._

 _'You guys called me?' An girl's voice soon interrupt the conversation._

 _'Why, yes, Hui.' Kyo greets her happily. 'We've now got you an roommate. Meet the lovely Miss Erika. Now you're not lonely anymore.'_

 _Erika took an long look at Hui, while she did the same. She soon noticed that she was wearing an ankle monitor like her._

 _So she's not the only that's in this predicament?_

 _'Oh... Hello, Erika.' Hui didn't seem to know how to introduce herself. She wouldn't blame her, because it is an pretty odd predicament to meet someone, but definitely reliving._

 _'Hello, Hui.' Erika introduces herself properly._

 _'I hope that you two will spark an sweet relationship together.' Kyo said as he interrupts the silence, yet slightly awkward atmosphere. 'Or...' He leans into Hui's ear and whispers something in her ear._

 _Hui paused, but her eyes widen, before turning into an annoyed look and she smacked him across the face. 'Absolutely not, you creep!' She blushes slightly as she glared at him, but he shrugs it off with an amused smile._

 _'What happened exactly?' Erika asked in confusion, which they both now focused on her._

 _'It's nothing that you need to know.' Hui said as she had an annoyed look on her face. 'Now let's get you to bed. Tomorrow's going to be an big day for you.'_

 _'Okay.' Erika as she finally got off of the chair and leave the room. Hui made the lead for her._

 _'See you tomorrow, Hui, Erika.' She shivered how Kyo said her name and definitely could tell that he was winking at her._

 _Erika didn't seem to have an chance to completely scan the hall that she was traveling through. She was busy in deep thought about everything, her abduction, her father, his debt, her captors, her sudden forced job and now Hui._

 _Speaking of Hui, ever since their journey to their room she never said an word since they left the meeting room._

 _'Here's our room.' Hui said as they made their way to the end of the hall and opened the door._

 _As soon as they entered the room and Erika closed the door. She finds herself startled by the next thing Hui does with her._

 _Erika almost lost her balance when Hui wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her neck. She felt Hui breathing down her neck, but it didn't gave her an creepy chill. It was more of an comforting one._

 _'I'm sorry what you went through.' Hui's voice sounded sad and comforting. 'What Luciano and his friends have put you through.'_

 _Erika soon returned her hug with an reply. 'It's okay. There's no need to apologize. It's pretty much Luciano and his friends' responsibility. They were the ones that decided to kidnap me.'_

 _'I'm pretty sure that you can tell that you're not the only that's in this situation.' Hui pulls to away to gesture to her ankle monitor. 'My older brother is trying to pay out his debt as soon as he can.'_

 _Before Erika could respond. Her stomach growled loudly, which caused her to blush in embarrassment._

 _Hui chuckles at that slightly. 'It looks like that you're hungry. I'll go to kitchen and retreat you some food.'_

 _'Thanks.' She finally got an chance to smile for once._

'You've got to admit that at least the uniforms aren't those weird and flashy ones.' Hui tells Erika as they were now wearing their maid outfits.

'They do feel comfortable.' Erika said as she smiled slightly.

'Now let's go get some breakfast.' Hui tells her.

'Okay!'

Today is her first day working here...

* * *

 **Here's another chapter!**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Erika finds out that she's not the only that's in this predicament.**

 **Hui is Fem Hong Kong, because she's my favorite Nyotalia girl and I need to add an female companion for Erika to have, as well. Chen is Macau.**

 **Take an wild guess who Leonardo is.**

 **Please leave an review on what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Julie.**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 3

Erika followed Hui down the hall. The hall had an long rich and elegant red carpet that covered the wooden brown floor. The walls were an darker shade of red, it had a few portraits and small tables with flower vases.

'Here we are in dining room.' Hui says as she leads her into the dining room.

The dining room had an similar color scheme as the hallway. The table was rectangular shaped that had about eight chairs around it. There were two windows where Erika was facing.

There were two men in the dining room.

'Good morning, Sadik, Quan.' Hui greets the two men.

'Good morning, Hui!' The taller man greets her first. He had short messy dark brown hair, green eyes and olive skin. He had an wild hair curl sticking out of the back of his neck. He was wearing an chef's uniform. He seem to have an bright and lively aura radiating from him.

'How are you, Hui?' The slightly shorter man asks Hui in an calm tone. He had short messy dark brown hair, sharp golden-brown eyes and an slightly tan skin. He was wearing an dark blue uniform. He gave an calm and collected aura.

'I'm fine, Quan.' Hui answers him with an polite smile on her face. She obviously seem to have an strong bond with Quan, maybe Sadik, too.

Erika scans their ankles and notices how that they didn't have an ankle monitor on their legs. She soon remembers Hui's words:

 _'I thought that I was the only one that's in this situation.'_

So maybe she and Hui are the only ones in this predicament... Though, it could imply that they're not the only ones that went through that... They had ankle monitors.

'Are you Luciano's new... captive maids?' Sadik pulls out of her thoughts and answers her question. She notices that Sadik was giving her an sympathetic look and Quan's eyes softens at her.

'Yes...' Erika answers sadly. 'I've honestly never found out what debt that my dad was in with them.' Her thoughts shifted into deep thought after that.

'Well, Master Luciano wants you to have breakfast with him this morning.' Sadik tells her calmly.

'Me? Breakfast with him?' Erika asks in confusion.

'Along with Mr Kyo, Mr Lutz and his brother, Leonardo.'

Wait, Leonardo is his brother?

Sadik continues. 'He wants his first time captives to get to know them.' As he feels just as uncomfortable as she is.

'He has done that to me, as well.' Hui tells her. 'They'll show an genuine side of themselves to you, so you won't feel completely threaten by them.'

'Really?' Erika asks in confusion and sadness. She wanted to get to know more about Quan and Sadik, whom were more pleasant to be around.

'They'll be here an half of an hour.' Quan tells her in an calm tone giving her an reassuring look.

'Okay...'

...

Erika notices that more of the staff has began to arrive. She saw several maids and butlers zipping back and forth. They were preparing their usual morning.

'So you're the lovely little Miss Erika.' She turns to find herself meeting an blonde man with red eyes. He was wearing an incredibly fancy suit. He's definitely Leonardo, based hearing the similar voice in his tone and he's definitely Luciano's brother, because he had an similar single hair sticking out of his head, but only facing the opposite direction. He seem way more lively then Luciano, as well as friendlier. However, Erika really shouldn't judge him, not just yet.

'Yes, I am.' Erika says as she politely smiles. 'You must be Leonardo.'

'That's right!' He smiles at her kindly, then pulls her into an hug. 'I'm sorry if my mean younger brother put you that torture!'

Erika blushes, before she could reply Luciano steps in.

'I'm right here you know.' He had an annoyed look on his face, as he, Lutz and Kyo came in.

'Sorry!' Leonardo apologies, but whispers. 'Not.'

She noticed Kyo whispering. 'Good one.' Then fist bumps Leonardo.

Luciano noticed it, but didn't seem to care.

Lutz soon got everyone's attention. 'Breakfast has arrived.' He announces.

They all took their seats, as several servants arrived with their breakfast and placed their plates in front of them. It was an omelet with an waffle on the side. Everyone began to dig in.

'Miss Erika.' Leonardo decides to start an conversation. 'You seem really uncomfortable... I thought that you lived with an rich father.'

Erika answers calmly as she could. 'Yes, my father is wealthy, along with the rest his side of the family. However, we prefer to live in an normal small private house with no servants. My father believes that we can care ourselves. We cook are own food and clean up ourselves.'

'You have an awesome dad!' Kyo says smiling at her politely, before turning into an sneaky grin. 'At least we didn't to have our maids to teach you, unlike the lazy Hui.'

'Thanks, but please don't compare me to other people.' Erika hates being compared on being better or worse then other people. She remembered that last time when she was compared to someone and it lead to unfortunate implications.

'Oh, sorry.' Kyo was actually being generous.

'You seem very close to your father.' Lutz points out with an soft smile.

'That's right.' She smiles happily. 'We're like best friends. He taught me everything on how to be independent.'

'You seem to be very close.' Luciano tells her, but she noticed as he mutters something under his breath that she couldn't hear, but Lutz glares at him.

'Here's your coffee, Master Luciano.' An maid tells him as she gives him an cup, with an sweet smile. She long wavy black hair that reaches her shoulders, blue eyes and fair skin.

'Thanks, Julie.' He smiles politely back at her, before resuming his attention to Erika. 'I'm very sad that you'll might not stay long enough with us. You seem to be an very pleasant woman to have.'

'Thanks, Luciano.' She forces her smile, while she thought furiously in her head. _'I wouldn't mind being friends with if you didn't kidnap me or kidnapping people or being an criminal in general.'_

'Well, it's time for you to work.' Luciano tells her calmly.

'What do you want me to do?' Erika asks him, while waiting for his command.

'You're going to do our laundry.' Kyo tells her with an amused smile.

'Before, we needed you to take an tour around Luciano's mansion.' Lutz tells her calmly, then turns to Julie. 'Please give her an tour around the place.'

'Okay!' She smiles politely, then looks at Erika. 'Follow me, please!'

Erika did as commanded and followed Julie.

She was first led the door to next to the entrance that Erika came from. 'This is the kitchen.'

Erika scans the kitchen, there were chefs cleaning the place. Among them was Sadik, whom notices her. 'Did you enjoy my breakfast?'

'Yes, I have.' She smiles at him.

'Good luck for the rest of the day.' He tells her.

'Thank you.' She says as she leaves.

'This is the front entrance.' After being led out of the dining room. She finds herself looking at an double staircase, the front doors and another door facing the opposite direction of the door that she exited from. 'We'll go over the second floor later.'

Erika nods as follows Julie to the other door across them. She did got an glimpse of some trees and an sky out of the window.

'This is the living room.'

The living room had two red loveseats and an single couch surrounding the fireplace which also had an flat screen TV on top. There were three windows within the living room. As well as an other door.

'This is the laundry room.' She lazily showed her the door. There were about three washing machines in the laundry. There was an small window behind and another door. This time Erika took her opportunity to look outside of this window. She saw what appears to be the backyard. There was an pool in the backyard with an patio. Beyond that there was some sort of field.

'This is as far as I can tour you.' Julie says calmly.

'What?' Erika felt confused as she had an feeling that there was a lot more to see, then that.

'I've got some work to do and I don't have much time. The other maid, Hui, will fill in the rest.' Julie says calmly. 'Also, don't get too close Luciano.' She says in an sweet, but slightly threatening tone.

'What?' She soon now felt confused at the sudden change in attitude.

'He easily gets attach to women like you.' Julie tells her calmly. 'If he does, then he'll might want to keep you.'

'W-what?' Erika was horrified at the sudden news.

'I'm pretty sure that you may never knew that there once was an girl that was held captive by Luciano like you.' Julie tells her calmly. 'Her family was almost done paying for her ransom, but after Luciano and the girl formed an friendship. Luciano didn't want to her to leave him, thus he turned down her family's payment and wanted to keep her. He destroyed all contact with her family so she wouldn't hear from them.'

'What happened to her after that?' Erika asks her, while biting her lip nervously.

'She killed herself.' She simply explained to her. 'She slit her throat open with an knife, because she didn't want to be forced into becoming an victim of Stockholm Syndrome.'

Erika's eyes widen in horror.

'Luciano was so devastated and angry.' Julie tells her as she remembers what happened.

Before Erika could ask her any further. Something vibrated in Julie's pocket.

'I need to go now.' Julie says as she leaves.

Erika soon felt more horrified, then she is now.

* * *

 **What do you think so far?**

 **Quan is Male Vietnam, because he needs more love!**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was short and boring. This was mostly on the introduction of the main characters. Julie is an random oc that I've made.**

 **We'll get to learn more about our main characters and their back stories, especially Erika's.**

 **Please, leave an review on what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia**.

* * *

Erika thought about her interactions with Luciano so far. The only times when she interacted with Luciano. It was the time when he kidnapped her with his friends. Then, finally getting to see their faces. He obviously seem to be entertained by her startled quirks, but that's just it on that. Though, that time during breakfast with him. He barely interacted with her...

Wait, she barely knows Julie! Why should she exactly believe her? What if she's just an jealous fangirl? Well it didn't matter anyway, because Erika knows that she has no interest into forming any deep relationship with her three main captors. That includes, Lutz, despite being genuine and kind to her so far, he didn't mind going along with her whole abduction, as well. She's also not sure on Leonardo, though.

She'll stick to Hui's side!

'Hey, Erika!' Erika jumps in shock... speaking of the devil.

'Hello, Hui.' She sees Hui coming into the room with an basket of laundry.

'You've always seem jumpy.' She points with an amused smile.

'I'm always in deep thought.' She says honestly, before pausing and then asks. 'Do you know anything about an maid, named Julie?' As she helps her with the laundry.

'Julie?' Hui pauses, as she places her fingers on her chin. 'I think that she is an maid whom is an close friend of Luciano. According to Sadik, she's been working for Luciano longer, then he has worked as his personal chef.'

'Did she ever ask you about not interacting with Luciano?' Erika asks her, but felt very hesitate on asking her.

'I think that she did when I first arrived.' Hui says calmly as she thought about it. 'I decided to be honest and told her that I have no interest him. Honestly, I don't think that he has no interest in me, either. When I was tied down to that chair, I didn't stop fighting back verbally. They had to gag me for an long time, until they called my brother. Luciano told me that I was an annoying little bug.' She frowns at that mention. 'He and his friends were the ones that kidnapped me against my will.'

'You really put up an fight.' Erika points out as she could tell very well that she has done that.

'Thanks.' Hui smiled proudly at herself, as she and Erika were finished putting the laundry into the washing machine.

'Julie didn't give me an full tour of the mansion.' Erika tells her.

'That's alright.' Hui tells her reassuringly. 'There's two more rooms that you're allowed in that I need to show you.'

'Two more?' Erika asks curiously.

'That's right. The rest of the mansion that you'll need Luciano's or either of his friend's permission.' She tells her.

'Alright.' She follows her through the hall once again. She soon finds herself in the front entrance. She soon notices something... 'Wait, I've didn't notice that door before.' As she notices an door between the double staircase.

'That's right.' Hui says as she looks amused, while opening the door. 'Let's go.'

'Is this supposed to be the basement?' Erika asks as finds herself going down an staircase.

'You've got that question answered.' Hui chuckles in amusement. 'This here is the exercise room.'

Erika looked around in awe slightly.

'We can excise here anytime we want to if we're not working.' Hui says as she leads her to another door that's in the basement. 'The final door is the monitor room.' She knocks at the door.

The door opens and Quan appears. Oh, so he's the security officer or something.

'Hello, Erika. I'm the one that monitors what happens in the mansion.' Quan explains calmly, as he lets Erika in to take an glimpse at the various monitors scanning every part of the mansion. 'I'm also in charge of making sure that either of you two escape. If you leave beyond 200 feet from the mansion, then my team and I will locate you.'

'Oh.' Erika says as she feels her spirits being crushed.

'I don't like this job, honestly.' Quan tells as he can see how she felt. 'I would have called the police if I found out that Luciano' Quan refused to call him 'master' nor 'Mr' 'kidnaps people in order to get people to pay off their debt with them, but unfortunately, I blindly agreed with them after signing up with their agreement terms.'

'Most of these people that work for Luciano are people with having an struggle on getting an job.' Hui whispers to Erika.

'Really?' Erika asks as she feels some sympathy to him and maybe the other people that work here as well.

'I honestly won't want to hurt an girl like you.' He tells her as his eyes softens at her.

'Oh, thanks.' Erika says as she feels flustered.

'I think that our lunch break is about to began.' Hui says as she looks at her watch.

'Really?' Erika asks in an dumbfounded tone. 'It's lunchtime already?'

'That's right.' Hui says, then looks at Quan. 'I hope to see you in the dining room.'

'I'll be there once when another guard takes my shift.'

'See you later, Quan.' Erika says as she and Hui leave.

They made their way to the dining room where Sadik and Leonardo were sitting at the table.

'Leonardo?' Hui asks him in confusion. 'I thought that you were working at that pizza delivery place.'

Erika looks in confusion as she notices Leonardo sulking into the chair.

'I've did, but apparently I've got fired this morning all because of the mere incident on forgetting to bring an soda with the pizza that I delivered last night.' He looked completely sad as if his life was about to fall apart.

'What's going on exactly?' Erika asks out of curiosity.

'Leo here is having an struggle on getting an job of his own.' Sadik explains to her. 'Since his father gave his winery business to his younger son, Luciano, something that Leo wanted, he tries out making his successful job.'

'I don't really hate my brother.' Leo says as he smiles weakly. 'I knew that he would be more successful then me. Running my father's business was one of the biggest goals in my life.'

'One of them?' Erika asks in interest.

'Please, take an seat and have some lunch, while I tell you.' Leo says as he smiles at Erika politely.

Erika did as he said and took a seat next to him, while Hui took an seat next to her. Sadik gives them an plate of simple sandwiches.

'My major dream was to become an amazing novelist.' Leo explains to Erika.

'Really? I somehow can see you being one.' Erika says as she looks at him.

'That's right!' He grins cheerfully. 'I've want to make an novel with my own money, but I have get my own job.'

'Why won't you work your brother's place?' Erika asks, after eating her sandwich.

'I honestly don't want to work in an wine farm.' Leo answers her question.

'Plus, it would very uncomfortable to have your brother as an boss.' Hui points out.

'That's right!' Leo agrees with her.

'Is Leo talking about his dream goal, again?' Quan asks as he came in.

'That's right!' Sadik looks at him.

'So does this happen daily?' Erika asks in curiosity.

'Only with newcomers.' Hui replies, while playing with her hair in boredom.

'Say, Miss Erika, what was your previous job, before my brother... you know.' Leo asks her in curiosity, but also had an apologetic look.

'It's fine.' Erika says, as she finds herself opening up to Leo. 'I was working in an library, I've also work in an part time morning shift in an cafe.'

'Oh~ that sounds fun.' Leo says as he grins.

'Though, my greatest goal is to become an violinist or pianist.' Erika says as she smiles at her goal, before asking Hui. 'What about your goals, Hui?'

'To be an spectacular fashion designer.' Hui answers her while playing with her nails. 'I was working in my uncle's Chinese restaurant to pass my time.'

'I'd love to hear you play the violin or the piano, Miss Erika.' Leo says as he smiled in excitement. 'If you also do men's fashion, then I'd absolutely love to try out your designs , Miss Hui.'

'Thanks, Mr Leonardo.' Erika thanks him politely.

'You don't need to call me 'Mr', Leo would be fine.' Leo tells her as he smiles politely.

'Well you can do the same with us.' Erika says as she smiles back at him. 'I'm only 20 years old.'

'I'm only 19 years old, so 'Miss' makes me feel old.' Hui says as her eyes went into deep thought.

'Alright.' Leo happily agrees with them.

'Your lunch shifts are now over.' Sadik finally decides to end the conversation, as much as he was enjoying it. 'Time to get back to work.'

'Alright!'

...

Erika was putting away the vacuum into the closest.

'Psst, Erika!' She hears an voice behind her, she turned around and looked up slightly to find herself looking into Kyo's ruby-red eyes. 'Boy, you're so easy to scare.' He smirks at her.

'Mr. Kyo, please don't do that.' Erika says as she places her on her heart, feeling it beat wildly.

'Please, don't call me 'Mr'.' Kyo says as his eye twitches. 'I'm only 25 years old.'

'That's pretty much the proper age to call you 'Mr'.' Erika points out as she resists the urge on slapping him for invading her personal space, yet again.

'You're not an kid anymore, there's no reason on calling people that are older than you by five years that.' Kyo tells her in an annoyed tone.

'You do have an good point.' Erika admits and lets him win this round. 'Now I need to our dinner, before Mr Luciano returns.' She walks around him.

'Wait!' She stops as she does hear desperation in his voice.

'What do you want, Kyo?' Erika asks as she tries to be patient.

'I want to come to the staircase at 8.' He tells her calmly. 'I'll meet you there.'

Erika raises her eye brows at him. 'Why is that?'

'I'll tell you when you arrive.' Kyo says as he looks around.

'Alright.' Erika says calmly as she could.

'Thanks!' He grins, then leaves.

Erika prayers that she knows what she's getting herself into and maybe Hui knows what's going on.

* * *

 **Man, that was much more fun to write!**

 **What do you guys think, so far?**

 **I really enjoyed writing from Erika's POV, even though it's all third person writing.**

 **What does Kyo want with Erika? Should she also believe that Julie's telling the truth?**

 **Fine out in the next chapter of 'The Captive Mouse'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia**.

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 5

'Kyo wants you to come to the staircase after your shift is over?' Hui asks in an unfazed tone.

Erika and Hui were back in their room, now out of their maid uniforms and in their normal clothing. Since their shifts have ended for the day about twenty minutes ago.

Erika explained everything that Kyo has told her.

'He's probably going to want to you as an horror movie of the night watching buddy.' Hui says in an slightly annoyed tone, while crossing her arms.

'Horror movie watching buddy?' Erika asks in amusement.

'Yeah, he has done that with me.' Hui says as her brow twitches in annoyanc. 'He won't stop screaming every god damn jump scare, which in my opinion become more predictable and less scary.'

'Oh.' Erika says as she feels relieved.

'Hey, he may obnoxiously invade your personal space and is an obnoxious little brat, but he's not the type to harm you in other ways.' Hui tells her reassuringly, before adding. 'If you try out escaping , that is.'

Erika shivers as she remembers that serious look on Kyo's face when he told her about that. 'Did you ever try to escape?' She asks her, as she felt an spark of curiosity growing inside of her.

'No.' Hui says as she leans back on her bed. 'I'm already on their good side, despite being rude to them, but I refuse to anger them any further.'

'That's an good idea.' Erika says as she could that bad things would lie in the future if she did try to escape.

'You can go if you would like to.' Hui tells her. 'If you're an fan of horror movies and can tolerate silly jump scares. He won't intend to do anything further with you aside from hugging on to you and screaming like an sissy boy.' She snickers as she did enjoy that part.

'Are you sure?' Erika asks in an concern tone.

'I'm fine, honestly.' Hui says calmly, as she shrugs it off. 'I'm actually going to rest and have some privacy.'

'O-okay!' Erika says as she heads to the door. 'See you later, Hui.'

'See you.'

...

Erika makes her way to the staircase.

There she saw Kyo waiting for her. 'So you did make it.' He grins at her.

'What do you want?' Erika asks him to make sure.

'I just want you to watch an movie with me.' Kyo says as he leads Erika up the stairs.

Erika pretended to be surprised. 'Oh, what kind of movie?'

'An horror one.' Kyo says as he raps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him.

'Please, don't touch me.' Erika says as she tries to pull out of his undoubtedly strong grip.

'Why not?' He asks her in an whiny tone.

'Because, you're invading her personal space, Kyo.' Lutz says as he appears walking down the hall. 'You should know better then, because all of us told you that.'

'Mr- I mean, Lutz?' Erika tries to pull herself out the phase on giving most people an formal address.

'I'm just walking by Erika.' He explains himself.

'Well, at least I'm not anywhere worse than Luciano is with invading personal space.' Kyo says as he tries to bring back the conversation.

Erika shivers as she does admit that Luciano scared her more then Kyo does with invading her personal space. She decides to step in the conversation to get her mind off of Luciano. 'How about you ask my permission, before you get all close to me.'

Erika wasn't afraid being touched or anything. She in fact did have some people invade her personal space, before, but it also annoys her and makes her feel uncomfortable.

'Hmm... I'll give that an try whenever I see you.' Kyo says as he thought about it.

'Why won't you do that with everyone?' Erika asks him. 'It'll make you an better impression with new people.'

'That's an good way in compromising.' Lutz says as he looked like an proud father seeing his children acting mature.

'I guess I'll try it...' Kyo agrees admittedly.

'Thanks, Kyo.' Erika says as she smiles. He maybe obnoxious, but he is tamed.

'Anyways, we've got an movie to see!' Kyo tells her.

'Okay, bye Lutz.' She says as she waved at him.

'See you, Erika.' He says he resumes where he was going.

Erika and Kyo make their way to the theater room.

Kyo soon says. 'Listen, if you feel scared, just hold my hand or hug me. I'll be right there for you.'

... 10 minutes later...

Kyo let's out an horrified scream as he holds Erika's hand as an jump scare happened.

Erika did admit to herself that she felt scared at some of the jump scares. However, it didn't scare her that much like it would with Kyo. She honestly never was an fan on watching movies in general. She prefers reading novels over movies, because she prefers to leave it to her imagination.

She soon finds herself jumping at an another jump scare, while Kyo wraps his arms around her.

'TELL ME WHEN IT'S OVER!' He yells in horror, while burying his face into her shoulder.

Boy, Erika really wishes that she was in her room with Hui now.

After the movie finally ends, Erika felt better. She also feels tired, too, because she was a lot more active then she was before.

'Kyo, it's over.' Erika tells him softly.

'It is?' He lifts his head up. 'Finally. I'm sorry if it scared you too much.'

'It was a bit scary.' Erika does admit calmly.

'If you would like. You can stay in my bed tonight if you don't want to have any nightmares or afraid of sleeping alone.' Kyo says as she could tell very well that he was goofing around.

'No, I'm fine.' She says as she stood up and stretched her arms. 'I'm not an little kid and I have Hui to keep me company.'

'Okay, good night Erika.' He tells her.

'Good night, Kyo.' Erika says as she leaves the theater room.

She makes her way down the hall. Though, she began to feel a bit dizzy, her head throbbed and her eyes beginning to feel really heavy.

 _'Come on, Erika! You can make it further.'_ Erika thought in her head as she tried to force herself to continue. However, her body was demanding to rest right now.

She tried to continue on her own, but couldn't. Her body refused to respond to anything that she could tried to make it do.

'What... here?' An voice spoke up, but Erika felt too tired to listen. She soon passes out after that...

* * *

 **Here's another chapter! I'm sorry if it's short, but that's how I needed to end it.**

 **What's going to happen to Erika? We'll see what happens in the next chapter!**

 **Right now, please leave an review on what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

I **don't own Hetalia, but I do own Julie!**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 6

Erika stirs as she let's out an moan. Her head felt heavy, but not as heavy as it was last night.

Wait, what happened to her last night?

Her eyes snap open as she finds herself in an unfamiliar room. 'W-where am I?' As she felt confused and frightened.

'It's about time that you woke up.' An familiar voice spoke to her from behind.

'What?' She turns around in shock to see Luciano beside her in the bed shirtless. 'L-l-lu-c-ci-ano?' She stutters out as she felt embarrassed and more uncomfortable. 'Where am I? Why am I in bed with you?' As she felt horrified and confused.

'Don't you remember, little birdie?' Luciano asks as strokes her chin affectionately. 'We're now married together!' He gave her an kiss on the lips, forcefully.

Erika however pulls away from him violently and backs away far from him as possible. 'W-wait, how did that happen?' This can't be happening!

'Oh, Erika.' Luciano tells her as he pulls her closer to him in an possessive manner. Almost like how _she_ was around her father, but by clinging onto him. 'My sweet little Erika. I thought that you'd never forget the night when we got drunk together and accidentally an one night stand. You've gotten pregnant with our son and we've agreed to marry each other after he was born.' He had the same tone as _she_ did whenever she tells her father.

Erika's eyes widen in horror. _'No! No! No! It can't be! I don't want to be in the same predicament as my father!'_ She thought in her head repeatedly.

 _'Erika!'_

She heard an chuckle behind her. She turned to see an woman with brown hair and greens eyes standing behind her, giving her an smirk. 'That's what you get for stealing all of Richard's attention from me.'

 _'Erika!'_

'No! It can't be!' Erika says as her eyes widen in horror. 'You're supposed to be dead!'

'Of course I'm dead!' The woman says as she smirks. 'Because...'

...

'ERIKA, WAKE UP, IT'S JUST AN NIGHTMARE!'

Erika's eyes snap open violently with an grim look on her face and her body was shaking up. She slowly regained her senses and registered her surroundings. She was back in her guest room.

'Are you okay, Erika?' She turns to see Hui right next to her. She had an look of concern in her eyes.

'Yes...' Erika looks at the clock on the desk. It was 5:47 am. 'What happened to me exactly?'

'Well, around an quarter to 11 pm, Lutz came in with you in his arms.' Hui explains to her as she remembered. 'He assumed that you were exhausted from all of the work they gave you and passed out in the hallway.'

'Lutz carried me in?' Erika asks as she felt relived that it was him at least.

'That's right!' She tells her. 'I was concerned at first, but you were sleeping heavily. I assumed that you were super tired or something and I shrugged it all off then went back to sleep. It wasn't until you woke me up with you crying in your sleep.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' Erika apologies to her as she felt embarrassed.

'Would you like to talk about it?' Hui asks her in an concern tone.

'Talk about what?' Erika asks in confusion.

'Your welcome.'

'Oh, that.' Erika pauses slightly. 'I think that I was drowning in an river.' She shivered slightly. 'I have an fear of rivers, oceans or lakes, at least swimming in them.'

'I'm sorry that you had to go through that.' Hui says as she pulls her into an hug.

'It's okay...' She says as she buries her head into her chest. She feels guilty, because she half lied to her. Sure, it's true that Erika does have nightmares on drowning in an river, but it starts out like what Erika's recent nightmare was, but in reverse. She ended up being like her mother...

'I've always end up getting nightmares about being alone in the dark or being chased by bees.' Hui shivers at that mention.

Erika laughs slightly to brush it off. 'It's okay. It's an common phobia among us all.'

The two girls were too fully awake to go back asleep and talked to each other the rest of the night.

They needed each other to support themselves and comfort each other.

...

The next morning Erika and Hui were about to begin to start out on their work.

'Miss Erika, Miss Hui.' Julie came up to them. 'Master Luciano wants you to take an break for an moment and come to his office.'

'Why is that?' Erika asks out of curiosity.

'Technically, he wanted to see you two separately.' Julie explains to her. 'Miss Hui, is given you an opportunity to talk to your brother on the phone. Though, his reasons on meeting Miss Erika _privately_ are unknown.'

Erika felt very nervous on meeting Luciano _alone_ in his office, especially after her nightmare last night. However, on the brighter note, Hui, seems very happy and relived on hearing her news.

'Erika!' Hui looks so happy. 'I've finally get to talk to my brother!'

'I'm very happy for you, Hui.' Erika gives her an positive smile.

...

Erika sat outside of Luciano's office with an uncomfortable Lutz.

'Hey, Lutz.' Erika decides to start an conversation with him. 'What exactly is your job position with Luciano?'

'Mine?' He asks her, while having an confused look. 'I work as Luciano's assist.' He explains to her. 'We're actually childhood friends.' He says he smiles slightly. 'Our parents one time jokingly agreed that they would have arranged an marriage between us, if one of us was an girl.' He chuckles at the last sentence with an soft smile.

'Do you have some sort of crush on Luciano?' She asks in curiosity.

When she asked him that question he looked like an deer caught in headlights, with an faint blush on his cheeks. 'How did you-' He's relived that Luciano's office is soundproof.

'You had that kind of smile that most people have when they have feelings for someone.' Erika remembers asking Basch the same question about his crush on Emma, now she's his current girlfriend. She giggles at that memory, as she watches Lutz reply.

He leaned closely to her ear and whispers. 'Yes, it's true... I've _used_ to have an crush on him an long time, but I grew out of it. He shows no interest into anyone.'

Erika froze at the last part. Wait, if he doesn't have an interest in anyone, then does that mean that Julie was lying?

It wasn't until Hui came out.

'Erika, I would like you to come in, now.' Luciano tells, no, commands her in an sweet tone.

* * *

 **What do you guys think so far?**

 **It looks like that we've got to know something more about Erika's backstory and learn about Lutz.**

 **What does Luciano want with Erika? We'll see soon in the next chapter.**

 **Please, leave an review on what you think so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 7

Erika enters Luciano's office, cautiously.

She glances back at Hui whom looked at her in concern.

'I've said, 'come in'.' Luciano says in an impatient tone, she finches at his tone and does exactly what he says. 'Close the door, while you're at it, too.'

Erika closes the doors behind her, then looks at Luciano, whom was sitting on his desk in an very laid-back fashion, while playing with an knife. His magenta eyes soon focused onto her. They weren't malicious and cruel like the first time she saw him... nor luscious and possessive like in her nightmare.

'What do you want, exactly?' Erika asks nervously, while biting her lips and looking down at her hands. She couldn't help, but feel nervous around him.

'Look at me while you talk.' He tells her as she whips her head up on his command.

She could see him smirking at her reaction. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be.' He says as he puts down his knife now having his attention onto her.

'What do you exactly want from me?' She asks again, but in an firm and slightly annoyed voice. She didn't come here for nothing.

'My obnoxious older brother told me that you were skilled on playing the violin.' Luciano says as he looks at her with an calm look.

'Yes, I love violins and musical instruments in general.' Erika answers as she smiles at one of her favorite passions.

He chuckles at her reaction, with an... smile?

'Why did you ask me that?' She asks as she had an curious look on her face.

'I want you to play the violin for me.' Luciano tells her as he picks up an violin case from under his desk. 'I want to see how talented you are on it.'

Erika takes the violin case from him. She opens the case up to see the beautiful and delicate instrument resting in there.

She took it out and held it up against her shoulders. She soon starts playing an simple tune.

It soothed out her nerves and calmed her mind. Playing the violin always brought her into an happy place and took out her stress or frustration. It always took her mind off of negatives thoughts.

Running the bow across the strings that made beautiful high pitched tones that echoes softly in her ears. Encouraging her to continue on, until she finally finishes the final tune.

Luciano claps his hands. 'That's amazing!'

'Thanks, Luciano.' She blushes as she felt flustered by his compliment.

'You know, I've always wanted to play the violin.' Luciano says as he looks at her, while fiddling with his thumbs. He seems to be trying to start an conversation.

'You've did?' Erika asks as she felt interested in the conversation slightly. 'Then, why won't you try it out?'

'I was too busy running my business.' Luciano explains to her calmly. 'I was raised into this business.'

Raised? Didn't Sadik say that Leonardo could have taken over? Does that also that mean Luciano's father also ran whatever criminal thing that Luciano is doing? There are so many questions ringing in her head as well as some lies that she was given... but, she shouldn't be nosing into this. The only thing that Erika is focused on is hoping her father to pay off his debt and get her out of this gilded cage.

'Would you like me to teach you how to play the violin?' She suggests in order to get her mind off those questions.

'Are you sure about that?' He asks her in an slightly surprised tone. 'You only at least have an month to stay here.'

'I'm pretty sure that you can take the basic lessons, then maybe you can try out learning the rest online.' Erika says as she tries to come up with some ideas for him. She never thought that she'd have an causal conversation with someone that she'd find herself fearing.

'Will you?' He asks her in curiosity, boy he looked really innocent.

'Yes.' She smiles at him in pleasure. It will just be some simple violin lessons, nothing else.

'Then, it's settled.' He smiles at her. 'We'll start this evening.'

'Okay.'

...

'Violin lessons?' Hui asks Erika with an surprised look on her face.

She, Hui and Quan were sitting in the dining room table having lunch, while Erika explains to her what Luciano says to her.

'That's right, he always wanted to play the violin.' Erika explains to her as she ate her sandwich.

'That's odd, because I never expected him to be the type to be interested in musical instruments.' Quan says as he raises an brow.

'Maybe it's because you don't spend enough with him, either.' Sadik says as he came in the conversation after cleaning the kitchen.

'I'd rather not spend time with an kidnapper.' Quan backs himself up in an rather laid-back tone. 'Even, though I'm working for him.'

Erika kept note that these people had not much of chance on getting an job, but Luciano gave them this opportunity with consequences... or at least she was told.

'I'm surprised that Luciano would ask you of all people for violin lessons.' Hui points out as she looked like that she was in deep thought. 'I'm not saying that you're an bad thing, but you're his _captive_ that's going not to stay long, hopefully. Why can't he hire an personal teacher?'

 _'That is an very good question.'_ Erika thought to herself. 'Maybe he doesn't want an stranger in his house or something?'

'It could be.' Hui pins that point. 'Or maybe he doesn't want them to see us, because of our ankle monitors.'

'True.' Erika thought about it.

'Well, break time is now over.' Sadik announces to them. 'It's time to get back to work.'

'Alright.'

Erika couldn't stop thinking about her schedule tonight.

...

Evening soon arrives, the sun was soon beginning to set.

Hui surprisingly got off from work early. So she along with Erika transferred out of their maid uniforms to their causal clothes. She sat on the couch of the living room playing poker with Lutz and Kyo. While Erika and Luciano sat not far from them.

'Be sure to tighten the bow.' Erika instructs Luciano while showing an demonstration on how to prepare the bow.

'Like this?' He asks her, while copying her correctly.

'That's right, you're doing an good job so far Luciano.' She praises him with an pleased smile, before giving him the next directions. 'Now you rosin the bow.' She gives him an small rectangular object. 'You have to do...'

Lutz watches Luciano following Erika's instructions. It's fun seeing Luciano trying out to learn new things that he wants to learn. It's mostly, because he acts like an little kid. It's an side of Luciano that he enjoyed seeing outside of his cruel, controlling, bossy and OCD traits.

'Ha, I win, again!' Hui smirks as Kyo growls in frustration.

'How do you do that?' He lost like 5 times to the woman.

'I'm the daughter of an family that embeds the true poker face.' She chuckles at him deviously.

'God damnit.' Kyo hisses while crossing his arms like an kid that didn't get what he wanted in the end.

'That's what you get for looking like an open book in the end.' Lutz says as he teases his friend.

'Shut up, Lutz.' He glares at him.

Hui chuckles in amusement at seeing an 25 year old man acting like an five year old.

'LUCIANO!' Leo's loud and horrified voice suddenly startled everyone.

'I'm over here in the living room, Leonardo.' Luciano calls out to his brother with an annoyed look on his face. He really was enjoying himself.

Leonardo bursts into the living room looking like that he ran an marathon. 'We've got an major problem!'

'You lost your car again?' He asks in annoyance, while crossing his arms.

'No... well, almost...' He pauses, before quickly resuming to the point. 'It's Oliver! He, Geneva and their friends are all here!'

'WHAT?' Luciano asks in fury.

'Not _them_ again!' Kyo growls in frustration while his eyes twitches in annoyance.

'Who are they exactly?' Erika asks in curiosity and slight fear, while Hui shrugs with an equally confused look her on face, as well.

'They are-' Lutz was about to explain them, but an loud voice soon rang in the house.

'LUCIANO~!' An really cheerful voice echoes across the house. 'Where are you?'

'We're hoping for an more friendly greeting!' An woman's voice calls out through the hall.

'Fuck!'

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Now I'm upset on leaving this as an cliffhanger.**

 **Anyways, guess which 2Ps are making their appearance in the next chapter? (Warning some of them will be an 2P Nyotalia character instead)**

 **Please, leave an review on what you think so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hetalia nor MLP.**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 8

Erika and Hui watch Luciano and his friends greet seven people in the front entrance, along with their security guard apologizing to them.

'I'm sorry Master Luciano, but they couldn't wait any longer.' He apologizes to him.

'It's fine.' Luciano tells him.

Erika looks at the group of seven. There was four men and three women in their group.

The first one was an man, whom dressed rather bright clothing. He has messy strawberry blond hair, bright blue eyes and large brows. He had an sweet smile in excitement, which to annoyed Luciano.

The woman next to him. She had platinum blonde hair pulled up into an bun with curly locks framing her face and purple eyes. She wore an violet cocktail dress that reaches her ankles. She seem to have the perfect body shape that an man would desire. She was giving an sweet smile, but it really seem to be fake.

Then there were two kids seem to be around Erika's or Hui's age.

One was an tall blonde with long wavy hair pulled into an simple ponytail and had blue eyes. He wore an black jacket with an white shirt underneath and black pants. He had an chill look on his face.

The other was an girl with chin length dark brown wavy hair, reddish-brown eyes and tan skin. She wore an simple black dress that she seemed very uncomfortable in wearing. She had an annoyed look on her face and losing her patience, but the tallest man of the group place his hand on her shoulder.

The tallest of the group. He had brown hair and piercing red eyes. He wore an simple black suit. He gave out an unapproachable aura and had an long frown on his face.

Then the last of the group were an set of Asian twins. They were the shortest in their group. They were an boy and an girl.

The girl had dark brown hair pulled up into two buns and amber eyes. She wore an long elegant red dress that reaches below her knees and hung onto her slender figure.

The boy that was slightly taller, then his sister. He had long black that was pulled up in an high ponytail. Unlike the rest of the party, he didn't wear an fancy suit. He wore an black tank top with his shoulders exposed. There seems to be an tattoo of an black dragon on him.

Both of the twins an equally bored expression on their faces.

They seem to give out an intimidating aura... like they want to start trouble.

After remembering the guests faces, Erika tries to listen to what Luciano was discussing.

'I have no interest into discussing in business with you.' Luciano growls at them as he obviously didn't seem to want them around the house at the moment.

'Girls.' Kyo startles Erika as she felt him place his hands on both her and Hui's shoulders. 'I'm sorry for touching both of you, but let's go to Leo's room.'

'Yeah, you'll be better off not being here at the moment.' Leo agrees with him.

Erika silently agrees follows Leo and Kyo with Hui with her in toe. They were heading up the staircase, but only to stop in a sudden halt.

'Are these two the lovely young ladies the newest captives that you collected?' Oliver's voice asks in curiosity.

Erika quickly brushes him off and ignores him by continuing her way up the staircase.

'Yes, but they're none of your business.' Luciano says in an rather aggressive tone.

'That's right!' Leo agrees. 'Let's go girls.' He took Hui's hand and went up faster.

Once when they reached the top of the stairs they rushed off. The girls followed Leo into his room. They closed the door and locked it.

'I've never thought that I'd feel so scared in my life.' Hui says as she places her hand on her heart to feel it beating wildly.

'You'd be scared for life if you ended up being their captives.' Leo tells them with an grim look on his face.

'Are they that bad?' Erika asks in fear.

'Yes.' Leo tells her. 'Those seven people have an thing on breaking their captives. They love torturing people for their sick pleasures.'

Erika's eyes widen at this piece of information. She does admit that she did have an feeling of dread from them.

'Oliver Kirkland, is an young man that runs an famous cake production, but on his other life side. He smuggles illegal drugs into the country...' Leo explains to them. 'His wife, Geneva, along with their adapted children, Alison and Jason, help out hiding them.'

'Wait, so the whole family is an criminal organization?' Hui asks in confusion and slight fear in her voice.

'That's right, they're an family of sociopaths.' Leo explains to her. 'The big guy, Ion, he smuggles illegal weapons, particularly guns. He's the last person you'd want to see angry.'

'He seemed really unapproachable.' Hui points out the exact same thought that Erika had.

'The twins, Liang and Liling, are their guards.' Leo shivers at the last two. 'They're the most unpredictable of the group of seven.'

'How do you know this stuff?' Erika couldn't hold back her curiosity for asking the question.

'I've... one time worked for them...' Leo confesses as he looks down in shame.

Both girls look at him in shock.

'I was lucky to have Luciano help me get of this, because I couldn't stand seeing many innocent people treated in cruel ways and receiving an unusual punishment if they annoy them.' Leo shivered at that memory with an grim look on his face. 'One time this guy accidentally got Geneva the wrong wine and he ended being chained to an wall with an vicious hungry dog growling at him.'

Erika shivers at that part.

'Why are they here?' Hui asks him out of sheer curiosity.

'They want Luciano to form an alliance with them in their criminal group.' Leo says as he had an look of fear. 'However, Luciano refuses to, because he's not their level in cruel.'

'Do you think that they'll harm Luciano or his friends?' Erika asks in an concern look on her face.

'I doubt that.' Leo says as he shook his head. 'My brother wouldn't let them do that.'

'How long do you think that they'll be here?' Hui asks him.

'I'm not sure honestly.' Leo says as he sighs.

'What about dinner?' Erika asks in curiosity.

After practicing the violin, Luciano did promise that she and Hui that they'll be joining them in eating dinner along with Quan and Sadik.

'I guess that it will be skipped.' Leo says as he looked into deep thought. 'I have an feeling that Oliver would want have dinner with Luciano.'

'What do we do now?' Hui asks in an annoyed tone.

'Sit here and wait for them to finish.' Leo suggests them. 'I don't think you'd rather not want to encounter them.'

'Agreed.' Hui says, even though she'll might find herself dying in boredom.

'Do you like _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic_?' Leo asks them in curiosity and changing the subject.

'Dude, that's like one of the most decent cartoon shows of the modern days to watch.' Hui says as she had an smile.

'I've got all four seasons in DVD along with both Equestria girls movies.' Leo says in excitement as he had an feeling that one of these girls would be an fan. His brother never understood why he'd like an 'Kiddie show made for girls'.

'Erika, do you like MLP?' Leo asks her in curiosity.

'Me? Oh, I don't watch TV shows much, but I watch some shows like MLP with my younger cousin, Edwin and his friends when I babysit them.' Erika says as she honestly admitted.

'Okay, but I hope that you don't mind watching _Rainbow Rocks_.' Hui says as she puts the disk into the player of Leo's tv.

'It's way better then the first one.' Leo tells her, as they all sat on Leo's king sized bed.

While, watching an simple and adorable toy line tv show franchise entertained Hui and Leo. Erika couldn't stop worrying about Luciano dealing with Oliver and his friends.

She looked out of Leo's window. The sun was slowly falling into the horizon.

After an good thirty minutes. There was an sudden knock at the door.

'Leo!' An young woman spoke on the other side of the door, which causes Leo to tense in horror. 'We know that you're in there, please come out~' She had an really sickly sweet tone.

'It's the twins!' Leo whimpers as he had an horrified look growing on his face.

Erika hears some sort of sound on the other side of the door.

'Why are they here?' Hui asks in confusion.

Erika jumped as she notices the door opening. It reveals none other, Liling and Liang.

'Sorry, but we couldn't wait long enough for you to open the door.' The man, whom Erika assumes to be Liang, spoke up in an bored tone with holding up an hex wrench.

'Why the hell did you break into my room?' Leo asks as he glares at them.

'You kept us waiting for an long time.' Liling says as she growls at him.

'You only knocked thirty seconds ago!' Hui tells them as she glares at them.

'That's too long for Liling's patience.' Liang says in return while looking around Leo's room.

Erika finds herself twitching in annoyance. She thought that Kyo was annoying.

'So you two are Luciano's captives.' Liling says as she looks at Hui and Erika.

'Unfortunately.' Hui says in annoyance.

'Well now you know Erika and Hui, you may now leave.' Leo says as he as he tries to shoo them out of the room, but the twins seem to ignore his commands.

'You're pretty cute.' Liang says as approaches Erika. 'Luciano is pretty lucky to have someone like you as his captive.'

Erika tries to hold back an shutter as she notices Liang smiling at her... but not in an good way.

'Don't touch _her_.'

They turn to see Lutz standing at the door with an rather terrifying glare on his face. Behind him was Quan and several security guards.

'Wow, I knew that he'd be protective on her.' Liling says as she chuckles in amusement.

'We told you _not_ to wonder any further in the mansion.' Lutz tells them in an calm tone, but his fists were clinging.

'We'll give you one more warning.' Quan tells them as he decides to speak for Lutz. 'If you wonder beyond the first floor then you'll be kicked out.'

The twins exchanged an glance to each other, before replying.

'Fine.' They spoke unison, while having the same annoyed tone.

They filed out of the room, before leaving. Liang gave Erika an wink, which caused her to have shivers down her spine. Lutz stayed behind briefly.

'We're sorry if they disturbed you.' Lutz apologizes to them.

'It's okay.' Leo tells him. 'Those bastards are real rule breakers.'

'Well, I'm going to head back to dinner to watch them... once they leave, then you guys can come down and eat.' Lutz tells them as he leaves.

'Thanks.' Leo replies with an smile.

They soon resume back to what they're watching.

Erika, however couldn't get her mind off of her encounter with the twins.

She prayers that she won't meet up with them, again.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **We've get to see some of the 2P Allies. Yes, I've added both 2P China and 2P Fem China, because I felt like I needed an set of twins in the group.**

 **Jason is 2P Canada, Alison is 2P Fem America, Geneva is 2P Fem France, Ion is 2P Russia, Liang is 2P China and Liling is 2P Fem China.**

 **Please leave a review on what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 9

Erika couldn't stop thinking about Liang and his coquettish behavior. Sure, he only talked to her for about twenty seconds, but the way how he spoke to her in such an playful tone really gets to her. Also, how Lutz decides to come in and saved the day. Not to mention that it was the first time that she'd ever see him glare in such an intimidating way.

Based on how he acted with the twins, what Leo told her and their actions. It's pretty clear that these people are no joke.

'That was an awesome sequel!' Hui pulls Erika out of her trance of thoughts as she noticed that the movie was over.

'The music is more memorable, as well.' Leo points out as he smiles in excitement.

They do an much better job on recovering from the unpredictable events... that or they're better getting their minds off of it.

Erika sighs and looks out of the window. It was now completely dark outside.

There was an sudden knock at the door.

'Leo, ladies, you may can come out now.' Kyo's voice was heard from the other side.

'Finally.' Hui says as she felt relived that it was now over.

'However, Oliver and his jackasses want to see you three before they leave.' Kyo explains in an unhappy tone.

'Us?' Erika asks in confusion, while having an hint of nervousness in her voice.

...

Erika and Co walk their way to the front entrance to see Oliver and his friends waiting.

'Leo, dear old friend!' Oliver cries out in an dramatic tone as he approaches Leo and hugs him. 'It's been an long time since I've last saw you!'

Leo resists an urge to shutter, while Luciano glares at Oliver.

'What do you want from us exactly?' Leo asks in confusion.

'Are you really that stupid?' The girl with the tan skin spoke up in an annoyed tone. 'We're giving you an apology for the twins' behavior.'

'Alison!' The woman with platinum blonde hair, whom seems to be Geneva, glares out to her.

'They should know that anyway.' Jason says in an annoyed tone.

'Wait, you're going to apologies to us?' Erika finally speaks up getting everyone's attention.

'That's right!' Geneva says as she came up to Erika and Hui to pull them both into an hug. 'We're so sorry for the twins' actions earlier. We thought that they would know better then to wonder off.'

'Aren't they supposed to be your guards?' Hui asks as she tries to pull away from her.

'Why yes, but it's their day off and they'll go wherever we go.' Oliver answers with an cheerful smile.

'Why would they spend their day off on an business trip with their boss?' Erika asks in curiosity.

'We don't know, honestly.' An quiet voice spoke behind her, causing the girl to spin around and look up to see Ion looming over her.

Erika couldn't find herself replying as she looks into the tall man's piercing red eyes looking down upon her with an shiver sliding down her spine. Seeing him scrutinize her with cold curiosity.

Luckily, Kyo stepped in front of her and blocking his view on her. 'That's enough with your creepy stare, Ion.' He growls at him with an protective aura radiating from him.

Erika does soon believe that her captors maybe be strict around their captives and employees, but they are also very solicitous towards them as well.

Someone's throat clears loudly. Everyone looks at Jason. 'Well, as much I enjoy the tension here, but we've got to go now.'

'Aww!' Alison groans in annoyance. 'But things just got more interesting!' She whines out.

'Sorry, Alison.' Oliver speaks up. 'But, Jason is right. We've got a lot to do tomorrow and we can't keep the twins waiting in the car.'

'Thanks, for letting us have dinner with you, Luciano.' Geneva gives him an sweet smile. 'It's too bad that we didn't get to establish our business any further.'

'We're not planning to.' Luciano says as he tries to remain calm, but it looks like that he wanted to punch something.

'See you next time!' Oliver says as he and his friends leave.

'They were really politely honest.' Hui says after they left. She soon added in. 'A little too polite with Oliver and Geneva while a little too honest with Alison and Jason.' She pauses, then apologies. 'Sorry, but I had to say that.'

'It's fine.' Lutz says as he looks at her softly. 'That's exactly what they are.'

'Yeah, we told them to never interact with our captives.' Luciano tells her.

Erika wanted to ask more about what happened to the previous captives, but refrained herself from asking as she felt that it would worsen Luciano's mood.

'Anyways, why won't you guys go have something to eat.' Kyo suggests as he changes the subject. 'You guys must be starving.'

As on cue Hui's stomach growls loudly, causing the poor girl to blush in embarrassment.

'I guess that we could eat now.' Erika says as she tries to smile. She tries to brush off her thoughts on Oliver and his friends.

'Yeah, I was getting a little hungry.' Leo says as he smiles happily.

Well it was quite an day. Hopefully, there won't be anymore insane events after this.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! Sorry if it's so short, but this is how I could end it.**

 **Oliver and his friends are quite charming people, aren't they?**

 **Please, leave a review on what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trigger warning: Mention of rape, child abuse and attempted on murder in the past.**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 10

A week went by without any incident.

Erika and Hui would care for the mansion without ease. They'd talk to Sadik, Quan and Leo during their free time. Erika still does teach Luciano the basic steps on how to play the violin and he's beginning to become pretty good with it. There's not much of an problem... however...

'Are you sure that you're not too close to Luciano?' Julie asks Erika in an stern tone. They were folding laundry together.

'No, I'm not planning on getting close to Luciano or any of his friends, aside from having simple conversations and nothing else.' Erika was now beginning to get annoyed by her nosy behavior.

'Well, remember-' She was cut by Erika with an unexpected question.

'How do I know that you're lying to me?' Erika asks her as she raises her brow at her. 'Lutz told me a while ago that Luciano has no interest into forming an romantic relationship with anyone.' She narrows her eyes at her.

With that Julie looked like an deer caught in headlights. She opened her mouth to explain herself, but couldn't find the right words.

'Are you really just jealous?' Erika asks her as she has her suspension onto her.

Julie's eyes soon darken at her as she spoke up. 'Fine, you've got me little bitch.'

Erika let out an startled yelp in surprise as she felt herself being pinned to the wall and looked into Julie's cold eyes.

'I never understood why Luciano would be into to someone like _you_ a little _rape child_!' She growls at her cruelly. 'A little girl from an weak and cowardly man that allowed his manipulative and possessive girlfriend to take him-' She was soon cut off by an unexpected action by Erika.

 _Slap!_

Julie finds herself holding her cheek in pain as she looked at Erika whom hold her hand slightly in pain, but she seem to keep an angry look her face.

Erika soon spoke in an furious tone. 'Don't you _ever_ call my dad or _anyone_ that was in an emotional abusive and controlling relationship 'weak'.'

Julie couldn't help, but taunt Erika more. 'Well, I never thought how an sweet tempered girl like you would easily get angry over the mention of an mere incident that happened her past.'

Erika bit her lip in vexation and clenched her fists tightly, but soon took an deep breath in and then exhales slightly. Trying to loosen herself a bit, before speaking up. 'I personally don't care if you want Luciano. I've been telling you many times that I'm not into him. If Luciano was into me, it would be on his side only and it's not my fault if I did may _unintentionally_ attract him.' She says firmly as she glares at the other woman.

Before, Julie could reply, someone came in and interrupted their argument.

'Okay, ladies, what's going on here?' Quan asks in an firm tone as he looked at both women, while inspecting them.

Erika quickly answers his question, before Julie could. 'She's making up threats to keep me anyway from Luciano, because she was jealous on how I spend time with him.'

'No, I wasn't!' Julie tries to defend herself quickly.

'Don't lie.' Quan says as he glares at her. 'I've been monitoring various rooms. I've saw you pinning Erika to the wall in an threatening manner.'

Erika couldn't help, but smirk slightly in an victorious way.

'Once when I call Luciano, then you'll be in a lot of trouble.' Quan tells her calmly.

Julie's eyes widen. 'What? No you can't do that!'

'I'm sorry, but it's official.' Quan tells her as he glares at her, while another guard came in to escort her out.

'I'll get back at you for this bitch.' Julie says as she glares at Erika.

'I doubt that, because I'm pretty sure that you'll be given an restraining order on that action mam.' The guard says as he held her firmly and took her out.

'Luciano will scar her completely once when she sees his furious side.' Quan says, while watching them leave. 'Are you oka-' His face quickly turned into an worried look as he sees Erika sliding against the wall and balling up into the ground.

She began to sob slightly to herself as she let's out her stress.

'Are you alright Erika?' He asks her in an concern tone.

Erika pauses, before showing her face to reply. 'No.' She decides to be sincere with Quan as she felt that he looked like the kind of approachable guy. 'I'm not okay.'

'Would you like to talk about it?' He asks her in an soft tone.

Erika thought for an quick minute, before replying. 'Yes...'

'Okay, we'll talk in my office.'

...

Erika sat in Quan's monitoring room.

'So was it something that Julie said to you?' He asks her in curiosity, after seeing Erika, an very amiable and tolerant girl with an hint of iron would easily emotional break down.

'She... somehow knows about my past...' She tells him as she had an pained look on her face.

'I suppose that your childhood was an dark one?' He predicted that what it could be.

'Yes...' Erika admits as smiled weakly.

'Did something bad happened to you?' Quan asks cautiously, hoping not to upset her.

'Yes... my mom tried to drown me in an creek when I was eight years old.' Erika says as she hid her face.

Quan's eyes widen in shock.

'We were supposed to be having some mother and daughter bonding time on an small boat ride together...' She tells him as tears roll down her eyes. 'We were in an private area of the boat. She told me that she saw an fish. She lifted me to show me and promised me that she wouldn't let go. So I trusted her, but only to...' More tears roll down her eyes.

Quan pulls a tissue out of an tissue box on his desk. 'Here.'

'Thanks.' Erika smiles weakly as she took the tissue gracefully, before continuing. 'I didn't remember what happened after that, but all I know is that an man saved me from drowning. When I thought that I was being reunited with my mother, I soon noticed that she was being taken to police custody. I soon realized that she tried to kill me.'

'Why would she wanted to kill you?' Quan asks he wanted to know why an mother would want to murder her own child.

'Jealousy.' Erika replies calmly. 'She was jealous of my relationship with me and dad... she never cared about me at all. In fact, my dad never had romantic feelings for her.' She bit back her lip as she continues. 'It turns out that my mom had an obsessive crush on my dad and refused to take 'no' for an answer... so one night... she drugged his drink... and raped him.'

Quan's eyes widen shock at that sudden fact. 'Your mother... raped him?!' Before doing the math and realizing!

Erika noticed his reaction. 'It's true, I'm an child born through rape.' She says as she felt shame in her heart. 'I was only sixteen when my father told me that my mom confessed that she got pregnant with me and wanted him to stay with her forever...' She began to tear up.

Quan pulls her into an hug.

She returns his hug by burying her face into his chest. 'Y-you have no idea how _angry_ I get whenever people say that men can't get raped, because... I'm an product off of one.'

'Shh...' Quan soothes her gently like an father comforting his daughter. 'I'm here for you.'

'Thanks, Quan.' Erika says as she clears her puffy eyes.

'If Luciano was here, I'm pretty sure that he would let you have day off from the this.' Quan insists as he looks at her with an soft look in his eyes.

'N-no, I'm fine.' She rejected his offer. 'I feel like that cleaning or something active will get my mind off of negatives thoughts.'

'Are you sure?' He asks her in complete dismay.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Erika says as she got up to leave, before she does. She turns to Quan and hugs him. 'Thanks for listening in on my story...'

'Your welcome, Erika.' Quan says as he gives her an soft smile.

She heads out to proceed where she was going.

...

'I'm sorry, that you had to deal with that bitch.' Hui growls in fury.

'It's fine, Hui.' Erika tells her as she looked nervous.

'I'd give that little bitch an lesson of my own if I saw her.' She says as her blood boils. 'I know jujitsu. She'll never what's coming.'

'It's okay, Hui.' Erika once again insists on Hui calming down. 'Luciano will be back to announce her fate and it will be all over with.'

She and Hui were called to wait outside of Luciano's office. They were waiting for Luciano to return from work and his punishment for Julie. They had two announcements for them.

Erika at the moment was debating on herself on asking if Luciano had information on her history or not. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if he did, because she knows very well that these guys aren't amateur kidnappers nor slack around with their captives. However, they are very affable to her the day after they kidnapped her.

'Alright girls.' They turn to see Luciano and his two friends walking down behind him. 'I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting. I had to deal with...an nuisance.'

Erika and Hui flinch at how Luciano said the last word.

'Let's just get into the office already.' Kyo growls in frustration as he seemed very impatient.

Kyo seemed to be in a not very positive mood today as Erika notices. She looks at Lutz's expression. He seem to have an look of guilt on his face, though he quickly hid it after noticing that she was looking at him.

'Let's come in.' Luciano says as he opens the door.

The group of five enter the room and took their seats.

'First thing to discuss, Erika...' Luciano announces as he looks at Erika. 'I've been informed by Quan about your interactions with Julie...'

'That's right.' Erika says as she felt slightly nervous. 'She's been making up stories about you...' She didn't know how to continue her side of the story.

'Oh, don't worry Erika.' Luciano tells her in an reassuring tone. 'I've never done that and never will.' He pauses for an second and looks at her. His sharp and unreadable magenta eyes boring into her nervous and anxious emerald eyes.

Erika felt extremely nervous and worried, as she was completely unable to break out of her trance while looking into those hypnotizing eyes. 'W-wh-at are y-you doing?' She tries to keep her cool, but fail to do so.

'Luciano, we don't have time for this.' Kyo soon pulls them both out of their trance with his impatient attitude.

'Fine.' Luciano says as he gives him an annoyed look, before resuming his attention to Erika. 'Don't get too curious with us.' He tells her as he gives her an firm look, before speaking in an more menacing tone. 'Because, _bad_ consequences will lie in the future if you start getting nosy.'

Erika quivers, as she recorded every word he that said to her.

She sworn that she saw Lutz giving Luciano an threatening glare... like he wanted to punch him.

Hui remained silent the entire time, knowing that she shouldn't interfere with this. Erika has an feeling that she may have experienced the same warning.

'Anyways, on the real announcement that we really should be focusing on.' Kyo finally cuts off the tension as he steps in.

'What's that?' Hui asks speaks as she finally recovers from the previous announcement.

'My cousin, Kiku, will be visiting us tomorrow and will be staying with us.' Erika sworn that she saw his eye twitching. 'He'll be staying here for three days.'

'Your cousin is coming over?' Hui asks in an dumbfounded tone.

'Why is he coming over here?' Erika asks as she finds herself interested into Kyo's announcement, as well as learn about Kyo's relation with his cousin. Because, Kyo seemed very... unhappy about him.

'His house has some sort of pest situation and he needs an place to stay.' Lutz explained the story to them.

'What does this have to do with us?' Hui asks in curiosity.

'For the next three days, your ankle monitors will be removed _briefly_ until Kiku leaves.' Luciano answers their question.

'Why?' Erika asks in confusion. Not, because it was an bad thing on having her ankle monitor being removed.

'Well, you see Kiku doesn't know about our criminal side.' Lutz explains more to them. 'He has not much to do with our life, because we barely know him. We want to make it safe for him to stay here.'

'Oh.' Erika understood as she took more information in her head.

'What is he like exactly?' Hui asks as she wants to know what he's like so she can know how to interact with him.

'Let's just say that Kiku is an perfect goody two shoes that is admired by everyone.' Kyo says as he looked angry.

'What's wrong with him?' Hui asks Luciano.

'His parents always compared on how Kiku is better then Kyo, because he's more successful then him.' Luciano explains to her.

'Oh, that's what it's about.' Erika understood now.

Well the next few days will be interesting.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! That was tons of fun to write.**

 **Kiku will be making an great guest appearance!**

 **Please, leave an review on what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 11

Erika thought of trying to escape the mansion after her ankle monitor was removed, but she soon thought what would she do after that. She has no clue where she is and can possibly ended getting herself completely lost or hurt if she escaped.

Then again, Luciano and his friends have been very hospitable to her. She's been told that there are worse people that will give her way worse treatment while keeping someone beautiful like herself captive. As Kyo told her.

Also, Erika did have an horrible feeling that something bad will happen to her if she does escape. Especially, the thought of seeing Luciano furious.

So she shrugged the idea off of escaping.

...

'Hello, Kyo, it's been an long time since I've last saw you.'

'Yeah, same here...' Kyo turns his head away from him with an frown.

Erika and Hui peaked out of the kitchen door as they watch Kyo, Luciano, Lutz and Leo greet Kiku at front entrance.

Erika almost sworn that they were twins, then cousins. As Kiku had the same appearance as Kyo, but except that he had brown eyes and an slightly lighter hair shade... though as Erika looks closer. She noticed that Kiku was almost an inch or two taller then Kyo.

'I almost thought that Kiku and Kyo were twins.' Hui whispers in the lowest voice that she could.

'Same.' She agrees with her.

They continue to listen to their conversation.

'I'm very thankful, again for you guys for letting me stay at your place.' Kiku tells them as he feels nervous with the tense and sharp atmosphere that Kyo's friends were giving out.

'No problem.' Leo decides to lighten up the mood. 'I'm sorry that your house was suddenly filled cockroaches.'

Kiku almost broke down shivering.

Erika noticed Kyo whispering something to Luciano, whom seem to agree with him. Lutz shot them both an glare to shut them up.

'Anyways, I'll be happy to show you our guest room that you'll be staying for the next few days.' Lutz finally speaks up.

'Okay, thanks Lutz.' He follows Lutz up the stairs.

As soon as they were gone.

''Okay, thanks Lutz.'' Kyo says mocking Kiku's voice.

'Okay, what's your problem, Kyo?' Hui asks as she got annoyed by Kyo's attitude, while she stepped out of the kitchen.

'What problem?' Kyo asks her in an confused tone.

'You're acting much ruder then you're usually are.' Erika chimes in slightly, but didn't want to completely step in. Seeing as Hui seems to have this under control.

'I can't stand, Kiku.' Kyo growls as he got annoyed. 'He's loved by everyone in our family line. He's always patient, polite, well mannered and hardly gets mad... unless if you invade his personal space or he sees an cockroach.'

'I'm pretty much everything you described him.' Erika points out as she frowns at him. 'Yet, you enjoy being present around me.'

'You're slightly more different from him, Erika.' Luciano tells her. 'However, she does got an point.'

'That's because you're Erika.' He says as he looks at her. 'He's my cousin.'

'Well, you shouldn't be an jerk to him!' Hui rebukes his actions.

'Aren't you going to scold them? This isn't their business.' Kyo looks at Luciano in desperation.

Luciano glaces at Leo with an bored look, while he exchanges the same glance back at him, before replying. 'As much as I agree with the second part, however the girls make an good point. I agree that you shouldn't be harsh on him all the time.' Deciding to forlorn Kyo.

'Fine.' Kyo mutters under his breath after being out voted.

Lutz and Kiku soon return.

'I hope that you have an nice stay here.' Luciano tells him.

'I will, thanks.' Kiku says as he smiles politely.

'What about going to work?' Leo asks him in concern. 'Wasn't your training dojo thing miles beyond here?'

'My boss actually told me that I should take an break, because I've been pushing myself and my students too hard.' He explains to him.

'Where does he work exactly?' Hui asks in curiosity.

'I work in an karate dojo.' Kiku answers her question, while giving her an small smile. 'I'm an teacher there.'

'Sweet!' Hui says as she grins. 'I'm an blue belt in jujutsu!'

'May I ask who you two are?' Kiku asks as he looks at Erika and Hui kindly.

'I'm Erika.' Erika introduces herself properly.

'I'm Hui.' Hui casually introduces herself. 'We're Luciano's maids.'

'Ah, it's nice to meet you two.' Kiku says as he smiles gently. 'I'm Kiku.'

'Anyways, we've got to get back to work.' Luciano tells them.

'Alright, Kiku, don't make an mess.' Kyo says as he was about to leave, but only to stopped by Lutz.

'Actually, Kyo.' Lutz stops him for a second. 'We've agreed to give you three days off to spend time Kiku.'

'WHAT?' Both Kiku and Kyo yell in an unison tone, both of them don't seem to be happy about that fact either.

'We were hoping that you make sure you can watch over the house.' Luciano tells him.

'What are you guys planning?' Erika asks as she felt very uncomfortable on being left behind in the tension.

'We're hoping for Kyo to get along with his cousin.' Lutz explains to her. 'Otherwise he'll continue to act like an little immature brat in our workplace.'

They looked at the pissed off Kyo and the nervous Kiku.

'What about us?' Erika asks in concern. 'What should we do?'

'Just make sure that Kyo doesn't do anything stupid.' He tells her like he could trust her.

'Why should we do something?' Erika asks as felt slight pressure at this sudden given task.

'Because, Kyo will listen to you girls, then he'd listen to us.' Lutz tells her as he gave her an faithful look. 'Do you think that you can help?'

She pauses, before giving herself confidence. 'I will.'

'That's a girl.' He smiles at her softly.

...

After, Luciano, Lutz and Leo left to work. Erika was dusting some of the furniture in the living room.

'Excuse me?' Erika turns around to see an uncomfortable Kiku standing in the entrance of the living room. He seems rather uncomfortable while fiddling with his thumbs.

'Yes, Kiku?' Erika asks as she smiles politely.

'I'm sorry, for interrupting your job.' He says as he took a seat on the couch.

'Oh, it's fine.' Erika says as she notices he seems very... uneasy. 'Are you okay?' She asks in concern.

Kiku answers her question. 'I'm not comfortable staying in an mansion.'

'I know how you feel.' Erika says as she understands him.

'Then, there's Kyo...' Kiku says as an look of guilt spreads across his face, before pausing for an second. 'Oh, sorry, I'm pretty sure that you don't need to know my personal life.'

'It's fine.' As much as Erika wanted to know the reason why Kyo is such jerk to him, but she didn't want get it from Kiku, especially since they barely know each other. Maybe she'll ask Kyo about him, especially since Kyo's always open on talking to Erika about anything. She hopes at least. 'So your house has been invaded by cockroaches?' She wanted to hit herself for asking that question.

'That's true.' He grimaces at that mention. 'I really hate them with an passion.'

'What made you hate them?' Erika asks in curiosity as she tilts her head.

'I once was locked up in an closet full of those bastards as an young boy.' Kiku says as he cringes at that memory.

'How did you get locked up with them exactly?' Erika asks in concern.

'Kyo locked me up in there...'

Her eyes widen. 'Why would he-'

'I actually deserved that anyways...' Kiku interrupts her by admitting it. 'I was an horrible person back then as an kid.'

'Wait, you were?' Erika asks in an dumbfounded tone as another new piece of information was recorded into her head.

'Yeah, I was an real spoiled kid when I was welly liked by my whole family.' Kiku says an he cringes at his memories. 'I was self absorbed and immodest of myself. When my aunt and uncle said that I was better then Kyo. Since I was ignorant at that age, I picked on him by gloating and bragging on being better than him.'

'Wait, his parents let him be bullied?' Erika asks with an disgusted look. What kind of parents let's their own kid get tormented? Then again, she used to have an horrible parent.

'Yeah... I was one of his biggest bullies that picked on him verbally...' Kiku says as an guilty smile formed on his face.

'Then one day he decided to snap?' Erika predicted.

'Yes... after saying some words that I regretted to say.' He says as he was full of self-condemnation, yet sounded sincere. 'He dragged me to an closet and locked me in there.'

Erika tremors as she pictures herself in his place.

'I remember being horrified and vulnerable...' He says as he trembles at that horrid memory. 'I've soon realized that's how he felt on that treatment... then I realized that I wasn't alone I felt some things crawling all over me... that wasn't until I realized that I was sitting on an roach nest.'

Erika gasps as the image scares the living days out of her in her head, but she continues to listen to him.

'I was screaming bloody murder and crying for help for hours.' Kiku says as he lets out an humorless laugh. 'It wasn't until my aunt found me. It was an real painful road for both me and Kyo. Everyone demanded Kyo to give me a apology, but he absolutely refused to.'

'Then, what?' Erika asks as she felt anticipated.

'I find myself apologizing to Kyo, instead. I was hoping that we could restart our relationship... however, Kyo held an really strong grudge towards me and bares a lot of resentment to our family.'

'I've never thought that Kyo would be so hostile.' Erika mutters under her breath, before asking. 'Wait, why are you telling me all of this?'

'Aren't you Kyo's girlfriend?' Kiku asks with an confused look on his face.

'GIRLFRIEND?' She now had an massive blush on her face.

'Hui told me that Kyo has an strong fond over you and you're the only that can tame him.' He tells her as he looks at her, before he realizes. 'Wait, don't tell me that I may have misinterpreted that!'

'Why don't we pretend that the last part never happened and we never speak of this.' She suggests the alternative choice.

'Great idea.' He agrees with her, as he never felt so embarrassed in his life.

...

'HAHAHAHA!' Hui held her sides as an huge smile formed on her face. 'Kiku actually thought that your Kyo's girlfriend, after my lazy explanation on your relationship with him?'

'Hui, this is serious.' Erika tells her in annoyed tone as she regrets telling her the last part.

They sat in their room, as it was late in the night. Before officially settling in the girls discussed what happened so far today.

'Sorry, but I couldn't help it.' She chuckles. 'Kyo is far from your type.'

'Yes, anyways, so Kyo told you the same story, but from his perspective?' Erika asks her hoping to get back to the serious subject.

Apparently, Kyo came to Hui today to tell her the same story that Kiku told Erika.

'Yes, his face had pure hatred and full of grudge.' Hui describes her interaction with an look of pity. 'I don't know weather to pity him or understand why he's bitter around his family, but his reactions is more like an immature brat.'

'I wonder if we should tell Luciano this.' Erika says as she was in deep thought, while resting her chin on her hand.

'This isn't high school, Erika.' Hui reminds her. 'Luciano isn't an principal.'

'I know.' She felt slightly embarrassed at that thought.

'Plus, he'd hire us to settle the solution.' Hui's ebony eyes gaze at the ceiling.

Erika couldn't help, but agree with her.

'Maybe tomorrow will be more interesting.' Hui says as she couldn't help, but feel excited for tomorrow.

Yeah, hopefully things will be better tomorrow.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **Boy, we've got more into Kyo's character, as well as Kiku's.**

 **Yes, Kiku is an karate teacher, because no one never ever thought of giving him that as his occupation.**

 **Please leave a review on what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trigger warning: Mentioned off screen character death.**

 **I don't own Hetalia, Disney nor Ghibi.**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 12

The next morning, it was raining out really hard outside. The sound of rain drops hitting the floor left an soothing sound.

Erika and Hui walk into the dining room, while carrying an set of plates.

'Here's your breakfast.' Erika says as she smiles at Lutz.

Erika doesn't know why, but she always feels content and happy whenever Lutz gives her an smile. It's probably the best, because most smiles that she's seen in this mansion are usually grins, overly excited smiles or prideful smirks (Luciano in particular). Not saying that they were bad or anything, but Lutz's smile is always genuine. It always made her day.

'It's raining really hard out there.' Leo says as he looks out of the window.

'I'm glad that it is, because my wine farm needs it's water.' Luciano says as he peaceful sips his coffee.

'What is it like working in an wine farm, Luciano?' Kiku asks Luciano with an curious look on his face. 'I'm sorry, but I was just curious.'

'It's fine, Kiku.' Luciano says as he gave him an smile. 'I actually don't work in an wine farm, I run the wine company. I make sure that my employees grow the wine, bottle them and then port them into the city where restaurants, bars and wine stores take them.'

'That must be an difficult job to do.' Kiku says as he looked impressed.

'Would you like to have some wine Kiku?' Luciano asks as he gave him an genuine smile.

'No, thanks.' He rejects Luciano's hospitable offer. 'I don't drink during mornings.'

'Oh, that's too bad.'

Erika notices that Luciano seems very generous to Kiku, then again he's an actual guest.

'Where's Kyo?' Leo asks as looks around the dining room.

'I'll go check on him.' Erika decides to go up there and check on him herself. 'If that's okay with you.' She looks at Luciano.

'Be back within twenty minutes.' Luciano tells her.

'I will, Luciano.' Erika dashes her way out of the dining room.

...

Erika heard thunder rumbling in the distance, while making her way down to Kyo's room.

She felt very disquiet about about Kyo, so she couldn't help, but check on him.

She knocked at his door softly. Waited for an minute, until she heard Kyo's surprisingly trembling voice. 'G-go a-a-way, Lutz. I-I wi-ill handle this one on m-my own.'

'No, it's Erika.' Erika replies in both an amused and slightly worried tone. The only time when she hears Kyo stutter is when he's watching horror movies.

There was some silence in there, until there was movement in there. She heard him walking to the door. The door knob turned and opened. She saw Kyo with an messy bed head. He was wearing an dark blue tank top and grey pants.

'What do you want, Erika?' He seemed to force himself to ask her politely, as he rubs his eyes.

She noticed that he seemed to be really anxious. 'Everyone downstairs are wondering if you're okay. You're usually always an cheerful morning person.' She felt more worried about him.

'Well, tell them that I'm fine.' He says as he was about to close the door, until the sound of an thunder clasps echoing in the distance causing Kyo to jump back in fright. Stumbling back into his room.

'Kyo, are you okay?' Erika asks as she finds herself being legitimately worried and walks into his room.

This is the first time she got an glimpse in Kyo's room. She was expecting it to be littered with clothes and have some inappropriate posters on the wall. It turns out to be the opposite of she expected.

Kyo's room was pretty well cleaned, except his platform bed which was unmade exposing wrinkled white sheets and the thick red cover on top was falling off. However everything else was pretty fine. The walls of his room were painted an fancy dark blue. There were various posters of what she believed to from the Ghibi films, one of those movies that she loves watching, as well as some Disney stuff.

Erika noted to herself to never judge an character completely. She should know that, since her two cousins, Edwin and Roderich, two well mannered and proper gentlemen were unorganized and sloppy.

Back to the real subject, Erika notices that Kyo was trembling heavily and forming himself into an ball.

'P-please, leave Erika.' Kyo glares at her, but he seems to be failing at intimidating her. 'I'd like to be alone.'

'Kyo, I know that you're lying.' Erika says as she crosses her arms at his childish behavior.

'Just leave.' He tries to shoo her away, while looking out of his window fearfully.

Erika began to notice something and asks him in her soft worried tone. 'Is it because that you're afraid the thunderstorm?'

'No, what makes you think that?' He asks her in an confused tone.

It was like that mother nature wanted Kyo to tell the truth by flashing an bolt of lighting in distance. Which causes Kyo to jump slightly.

Erika chuckles as she closes his door and heads to his window to pull the blinds down. 'It's okay, there's no reason to hide it.' She walks to the trembling 25 year old and sits right next to him. 'It's a common phobia in everyone.'

'I'm an grown man, Erika!' Kyo says as he looks at her with an shameful look on his face. 'I shouldn't be pathetically trembling over thunderstorms.' Then his face turns horrified as he hears thunder rumbling.

'Kyo, I'm twenty years old and I'm still afraid being close to lakes, rivers and the ocean, after twelve years almost drowning in an creek.' Erika informs him. 'Many adults have phobias that they still can't get over.'

'I still find it embarrassing.' Kyo mutters under his breath.

'Your cousin still has an fear of cockroaches. He's whatever age he is.' She tries to cheer him up, despite knowing that it will annoy him by mentioning his cousin.

'He's twenty-four years old, an year younger then me.' He tells her, as well as adding under his breath. 'Yet, is taller then me.'

Through the blinds an flash shined through them, followed by an loud bang in the air.

Kyo began to tremble heavier and sweat was forming out of his head. He felt an pair of gentle arms wrap around his waist.

'Shh...' Erika coos softly at him as soothes him like an mother comforting her son. 'There there, I'm here for you.'

Kyo gives into her soft and warm hugs... something that he never truly had in his life... He suddenly felt an tear slip down his eye, followed by an ball of mixed emotions.

He couldn't tell what they were. One of them was feeling bad for kidnapping Erika like this, but she still remains nice to him... The other feeling, he sworn that he felt his heart beat in an strange way. He can't even tell what feeling that was, but now he feels more attached to Erika then before.

The two neither had an clue on how long that they've been like this, but it surely did lasted an while.

There was an knock that the alarmed them both.

'Kyo, is Erika in there with you?' They heard Luciano's voice on the other side of the door. His tone sounded sweet... or rather sickly sweet, with an hint of impatience and irritation.

'Yes, I'm here with him.' Erika had the guts to respond back to him.

Before Kyo could say anything. His door opened in an rather fast past fashion.

Luciano stepped in as he saw Erika and Kyo sitting rather close to each other. That causes the pair to quickly pull away from each other, while blushing in embarrassment.

'I can explain myself, Luciano.' Kyo says in an rather quick tone, while waving his arms in defense.

'I've already noticed what's going on.' Luciano says as he steps into Kyo's room. 'The storm's over now. Kyo get dressed and fix your hair. Today, we all are going to have an day off and spend our time together as an family.' He gave an rather controlling stare. 'You're going to join us, whether you like it or not.'

Kyo shivers, but nods. 'Okay... I will.'

Luciano took Erika out of his room.

'Erika.' Luciano looks at Erika with an soft expression. 'I want you to go to the kitchen and help Lutz with making lunch.'

'Sadik is not cooking?' She asks him.

'We gave him an day off.' He tells her in an causal tone. 'He wanted to spend time with his friends.'

'Oh, okay.'

...

Erika enters the kitchen where she sees Lutz preparing lunch.

'Hello, Lutz.' Erika greeted him only to make him jump slightly. 'Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you.'

'It's fine.' Lutz tells her gave her an award smile.

'Luciano wanted me to help you on making lunch.' Erika says as she felt slightly nervous.

'Oh, he did?' Lutz twitches his eye a bit, like he didn't want this to happen at all.

'Apparently, so.' Erika says as she rubs her shoe slightly on the floor.

'I'd like you to take out the plates and the silverware.' He instructs her.

'Okay.' She did as told.

'So... did Kyo let you in his room during the storm?' Lutz tries to start an conversation with her.

'Yes, I don't see any reason he should hide his simple phobia.' Erika says as she felt sorry for him. 'I've spend my time comforting him during the whole storm.'

'He's always like that.' As he chuckles in amusement. 'He'd always come up to me like an kid wanting to sleep with their parent after having an nightmare.'

'I've told him that I'm still afraid of swimming in lakes, rivers and the ocean after an mere incident that happened to me twelve years ago.' She let's out an humorless laugh.

'He keeps forgetting that I have an fear of dogs and butterflies.' Lutz tells her as he gave himself an self pitied look.

'Butterflies?' Okay, she'll admit that's the first time she heard that one before.

'It's an long story.' He says as he blushes.

'I'm sorry if I sound rude, but Lutz what about your family?' Erika soon regrets on asking him that as she sees him freezing up.

He seem stupefied for an second like he was about to break down emotionally, but he pulled himself together. 'My father and I still have a great respect, but not close, because he lives in Germany.'

'Oh...' Erika thought that they're going to leave it as that, but Lutz adverts that prediction.

'I've also used to have older sister, Maria.' He continues, but had an sad look on his face.

'You used have an older sister?' Erika for some reason began to think that Maria and Lutz suddenly sounded familiar, but couldn't put it together.

'Yes, she was an strong willed young woman that never let anything take her down...' He remembers her long platinum blonde hair and confident red eyes. 'She made everything great for me... Until one day...'

Erika noticed an tear sliding down his cheek.

'I was only ten years old went it happened.' Lutz's voice almost cracked. 'Maria was only eighteen years old when it happened.'

'What happened exactly?' Erika asks in anticipation.

'She went to an party with her friends one night...' He tilted his head downward. 'They were having an time of their lives, until someone accidentally set the house on fire. Many party goers got out, but some didn't make it... Maria was one of the kids that didn't make it.'

Erika's eyes widen as she felt sympathy to him. Literally two of her captors have an tragic past.

'I've also have an half cousin and uncle that's not related by blood.' Lutz suddenly decides to add that in.

'You do?' She asks in curiosity.

'Yeah, but I was only six years old when I last saw her.' He tries to remember. 'I highly doubt that she'd remember me, anyways, because she was two years old at the time.'

Before, Erika could continue the conversation.

'Excuse me, Lutz, Erika.' Leo pokes his head into the kitchen. 'Is lunch ready? Everyone is ready to have some.'

'We're getting ready to take them out.' Lutz says as he forces himself to smile.

'Okie doki!' Leo heads back.

'Let's go Erika.' He tells Erika.

'Right away.' Erika nods.

Though, Erika couldn't help, but think what about what Lutz told her. She feels like that he is keeping something from her.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! That was an painful long, but fun chapter to write.**

 **Maria is Fem Prussia, BTW. Sorry for making her an ghost character.**

 **We've got to see Erika bond with Kyo and Lutz.**

 **Please, leave an review on what you think so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trigger warning: Mention of rape in the past!**

 **I don't own Hetalia or Ghibi!**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 13

Erika and Hui sat on the dining room table facing each other at the far end. Luciano sat the far end, with Lutz sitting by his right and Kyo at his left. Leo sat next to Kyo, with Hui sitting by him. Kiku sat on Lutz's side with Erika sitting by his side.

The two girls in the way back watched the men while eating their lunch uncomfortably.

'You did an excellent job making lunch, Lutz.' Kiku says as he ate the meal. Looking at what almost looks like an fried chicken with an vegetation on top.

'Thanks, Kiku.' Lutz smiles at the compliment. 'It's called wiener schnitzel, an very common German lunch in my home country. Me, my sister and my father would always make them together whenever we have lunch together.'

Erika notices that Lutz was trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

Leo, also seem to notice that, too. 'I've also recalled one time when you and Luciano were kids. Luciano tried to make an wiener schnitzel with Lutz, but only to end up almost setting the kitchen on fire.'

'Hehe!' Kyo for the first time snickers. 'I remember that. I've doubted that he'd succeeded.'

'Hey!' Luciano growls at them. 'I was an stupid kid back then.' He had an embarrassed blush spreading across his face.

'I've remember you really loving Lutz's cooking, Luciano.' Leo adds in as he had an big stupid grin spreading across his face. 'You'd always enjoy his food and get all hyper whenever you visited Lutz's place.'

'SHUT UP, LEO!' Luciano slams his hands on the table in frustration. 'There's no reason on bringing this up!'

'Fine fine.' Leo huffs in irritation.

Luciano sighs. 'Besides, Lutz's food is okay, but not great as I used to like it.'

Leo leans to Hui and whispers. 'He's lying, he does like them.'

Erika sworn that if looks could kill, Luciano would have vaporized Leo within seconds.

Hui decides to join in the conversation. 'It's okay, I've used to express my similar feelings towards my close friend, Yong Soo, with his cooking, as an kid.' She says bluntly, while wearing an hard to read expression. 'It wasn't until I was thirteen years old when I actually admitted that I actually liked it.'

'You've seem to be in the opposite road of Luciano's, Hui.' Kiku points out as he was slightly amused.

'Yeah, my older brother, Chen, teased me a lot about it.' Hui says as she crosses her arms and huffs in irritation.

Erika giggles at Hui's reaction. She's in the typical teasing older brother and huffy younger sister relationship.

'So are you two girls close to Luciano and everyone in the mansion as well?' Kiku asks the two girls in curiosity.

Erika tenses as the atmosphere changes slightly. The trio in particular almost panicked.

'Well...' Hui tries to come up with an excuse.

'Our families are close friends to Luciano's family that they were nice enough to let us stay here to work as maids so we can sum up our own money up for our college dreams.' Erika immediately came up with that she came up the last second. Much to everyone else's surprise, especially Luciano's. She restrained herself laughing at his priceless reaction.

'Oh, really?' Kiku asks as he looks at her.

Erika didn't know why, but the way how Kiku looked at her, intimidated her slightly. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Kiku seems to give an strange vibe towards her.

Luckily, Kyo interrupts him. 'They are none of your business, Chrysanthemum boy!'

'Chrysanthemum boy?' Hui and Leo spoke an unison confused tone with an hint of amusement.

However, Kiku's face turns into an deep scowl as he turns his attention to his rude cousin. 'Excuse me, Ginger boy.' He says in the same tone as Kyo did. 'I'm trying to get to know these people.'

Kyo's brow twitches in irritation at the mention of 'Ginger boy', but continues to speak. 'You'll only be here for three days, in fact tomorrow is your last day here. There's no reason on trying to form an connection with our girls.'

' _Your_ girls?' Hui glares at him darkly, however Kyo was too focused comforting Kiku to notice that.

'Well, I'm trying to be polite.' Kiku says as he was now beginning to loose his cool with Kyo.

'You were _very_ polite to me whenever you bragged how you're better then me.' Kyo growls at him as his ruby-red eyes blaze with fury.

'But, I keep tel-' Kiku was cut off by Kyo.

'You've told me that 'Mom should have aborted you instead. She'd still be alive and well if she didn't keep an unwanted _rape_ child like you!'' Kyo says every word that Kiku that told him as an kid, while an tear slipped our of his eye.

Erika's eyes widen. _'Wait, Kyo was an...'_

Luciano was about to step in, but Kiku wanted to continue.

'I've already told you many times that I was sorry and I completely regretted saying that.' Kiku says as he looked completely guilty, his dark brown eyes were full of regret. His tone was filled with complete remorse, but sounded sincere.

Erika finds herself wondering who would she feel sorry for more.

'You could have thought of that before you decided to planted those hurtful words into my head and laugh arrogantly about it.' He glares at him harshly.

Erika looks at Hui whom looked rather uncomfortable on the whole thing. She glances at what's supposed to be her intelligent and intimidating captors to do something, but they did nothing. Like they're waiting for them to stop on their own.

'Kiku do you like the Ghibi films?' Erika asks as she decides to step in and change the subject. She hopes that the two cousins will end the argument as that and focus on something more positive, unfortunately it didn't work as they ignore her existence.

'Well, at least that I've _changed_ myself for the better.' Kiku says under his breath while crossing his arms in frustration. 'Unlike you who still lives in the past and whines about it like an immature three year old-'

Kiku soon realized that he was better off saying those words in his head, then out loud. He grunted in pain as he was thrown against the wall. He looks at an furious Kyo glaring at him.

'KYO!' Most of his friends yell at him.

Chaos soon issues after that.

The next thing happened was Lutz grabbing Kyo and pulling him back from Kiku. Leo was supporting Kiku up. Luciano tries to get Kyo to stop, but only to ignore him and continue yell at Kiku.

'They really don't know how to handle this situation, don't they Erika?' Hui looks at Erika, but only to feel an strange vibe as she notices that Erika looked rather... discontented. The next thing that happened was something Hui or anyone never expected to hear from Erika.

'What the _hell_ is wrong with you guys?' Erika spoke up loud enough for all of the men to stop and look up at her. About four of the five men gave her an confounded look.

'Did Erika, the most sweet natured girl that I've ever met let out an curse word?' Leo asks as jaw gap.

'She obviously just did.' Kiku says as he soon figures that she hardly gets mad.

'Sorry, for my sudden language, but what is wrong with you?' Erika repeats the same question with an more assertive and stern tone.

'I'm sorry, Erika.' Kyo says as he soon realizes that he lost his temper and reacted in an unnecessarily violent way in front of the girl that he really likes.

'I'm not just talking about you Kyo, I'm talking about all of you guys.' Erika gestures to the whole group in front of her. 'You guys...' She looks at Kyo and Kiku. 'Are supposed to be grown men! Yet, you're both handling the conflict like little children.'

'Kyo does tend to lose his temper an such irrational ways.' Lutz as he looks down at Kyo.

'You guys...' Erika glares at Luciano, Lutz, Leo AND Hui, causing them (except Luciano) to flinch. 'Are just as guilty as the rest of the party. The situation could have been avoided if you guys stepped in.'

'She's got an point.' Hui admits with an causal shrug, as she honestly admitted that she couldn't handle this kind of conflict. She'd probably end up doing something stupid and humiliate herself if she stepped in anyway.

'Anyways, Kiku.' Erika shifts her attention to Kiku. 'I'd expect you to handle this situation more maturely.'

'I'll be honest and admit that I should have kept my mouth shut.' Kiku admits quietly as he felt more shame filling up inside of him.

'You should have.' Kyo sneers at him.

'Did Kiku ever told you that he was glad that you shoved him into that closet and felt that he deserved it?' Erika asks Kyo, as Kiku's eyes widen.

'What?' Kyo asks her in an dumbfounded tone.

'He told me yesterday in the most sincere and honest manner that I've ever saw in someone.' Erika tells him as she hope this would solve the case.

'Why did he tell you all of that?' Lutz asks as he felt suspicious since Kiku and Erika just met yesterday.

Erika blushes, while Hui holds back an snicker.

'She's telling the truth, Kyo!' Kiku speaks up as he feels confident. 'If it wouldn't been for your little punishment, then I'd still be an horrible and maybe more worse as an man, then I was as an kid.' He almost wanted to cry. 'I've hated everyone else in my family... except for you, Kyo.'

'Kiku?' Kyo felt dumbfounded by Kiku's words. 'Do you really mean it?' He didn't know whether to believe him or not.

'All what I want is for the two us to restart our relations together and become close, like brothers.' Kiku says as he gave him an desperate look.

Kyo looked silent for an moment.

'I think that we should give them some privacy.' Erika says as she as realizes that it really should be left in between the two cousins, since they've just settled down.

'Thanks, Erika!' Kiku says as he smiles slightly.

Erika and the others left Kyo and Kiku alone together.

...

'You've done an amazing job, Erika!' Leo almost scares her to death when he pulls her into an hug, then picks her up and spins her around slightly.

They were all in the living room.

'You did an awesome job.' Hui says as she places her hand on her shoulder after Leo puts her down. Her ebony eyes were full of respect.

'You've handled it pretty well.' Lutz compliments the flustered girl.

'Thanks, all of you guys.' Erika says as she felt embarrassed by the compliments.

Luciano stares at her silently... she's probably one of the most biddable, sweet tempered, gullible, sensitive, nosy and patient woman that he ever met. However he never thought that she'd be so pertinacious, attentive and has one hell of an authority in herself. So she really does have an actual back bone in her after all.

Soon Kyo and Kiku came back in the room.

'We've decided, that we'll reopen our relations together.' Kiku says as he has some confidence in him.

'Sort of...' Kyo says as he turns his head away from him. 'It will take while for us to rekindle.'

'Erika...' Kiku looks at her with an thankful look on his face. 'I'm very grateful for your compassion. If it wouldn't been for you, then I'd never be able to reopen my relations with Kyo.'

'Your welcome, Kiku.' She smiles at him. 'Honestly, I'm pretty sure that Kyo still does care about you, because he still let you stay in Luciano's place, while your house is under pest control, after all.'

'It was just for the sake of pity!' Kyo tries to cover himself.

'Anyways, Erika I heard that you love Ghibi films.' Kiku says as he smiles at her.

'Yes, it's true. It's one of the few kind of movies that I'll watch.' Erika smiles as her eyes glitter in excitement.

'Well, I've got some in my bag.' Kiku tells her.

'OH!' Leo beams at him. 'Do you have 'Sprited Away'?'

Erika shifts her attention to Luciano. 'Aren't you going to join us?'

'No, thanks.' Luciano rejects her offer. 'I'm good.'

'Lutz is joining us, too.' Erika tries to convince him, but fails.

'I'm fine, Erika!' He brushes her off. 'I'm not an movie person, honestly.'

'Erika, forget about my grumpy younger brother!' Leo tells her cheerfully. 'He's just an big stick in the mud.'

Erika does what he tells her and follows him.

At least today was going good so far.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **I love writing an embarrassed Luciano and assertive Erika.**

 **Please, leave an review on what you think so far!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Hetalia or Ghibi!**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 14

The next day...

'So... Kiku...' Kyo awkwardly spoke, while having an small blush. 'Maybe later in the week we can hang out and do something together.'

'I'd be honored to do that with you.' Kiku says as he smiles brightly.

Kiku was beginning to leave for home, as his car was prepared to take off.

'Thank you, again.' Kiku looks at Erika.

'Your welcome.' Erika says as she does admit that Kiku thanking her was beginning to annoy her slightly. He has told her that like seventeen times.

'I hope that you and Hui will make it into your college dream choices.' Kiku tells her as he still seems slightly suspicious on that part, but brushes it off.

'Thank you, Kiku.' Erika says as she almost forgot that... as well as the fact that she's being held captive. 'I hope that you have an safe trip.'

If Luciano and the others were really cruel to her or treated her like dirt, she'd probably told Kiku her situation in an heart beat, but she'd doubt he'd believe her anyway. Plus, since Kyo's whole family seems to hate him, save Kiku, he'd probably stay like that jerk. She wonders the horrors of how Kiku would react to truth about her and Hui, as well as Kyo's dark side.

She went back inside as Kiku leaves.

'Erika...' She turns to see Luciano waiting for her. 'I'd like you to come to my office with me.'

'What is it?' Erika asks in confusion and curiosity, while tilting her head.

'It's just that I've want to talk to you about yesterday.' Luciano says as he gave him an sincere smile.

'Okay.'

...

Erika steps into Luciano's office, while Luciano closes the door.

'What is it, Luciano?' Erika asks him.

The next thing that Luciano did completely caught her off guard.

 _Slap!_

Erika's eyes widen in shock and pain as she held her cheek. She looks into Luciano's venomous magenta eyes staring into her soul darkly.

'You've did an fine job on helping Kyo reopening his relations with his cousin.' Luciano spoke in the similar sickly sweet tone that he used yesterday, but his expression comes between an sneer and an cold glare.

'I just want-' Erika cringes when Luciano interrupts her.

'Thanks, to you now some of our enemies might use him as an target and use him as an weakness.' His magenta eyes glowers at her. 'Now we have an innocent civilian that has nothing to do with our criminal record put in danger, because of you.'

Erika felt an huge amount of guilt pouring into her and felt like sulking into the ground for the unintentional consequences that she may caused... Until an realization hits her. 'That's _bullshit_ Luciano!' She growls at him.

Luciano was caught off guard as he notices the fear and guilt that he has planted into her suddenly vanished, then replaced with anger and fury. His anger grew back into him. 'What did you say to me, little mouse?' Referring her to the first pet name that he gave her the first day when he kidnapped her.

'I've said that's bullshit, Luciano.' Erika finally got the courage to glare back at Luciano's intimidating and cruel glare without feeling afraid. 'You've already put me and Hui, two innocent civilians, along with who knows how many others, in danger. Whom I'm pretty sure that those innocent lives that you've abducted in in danger, because of whatever debt that you and your friends involve them in. If anything you're being an hypocrite.'

Luciano glares at her, before smirking and letting an amused chuckle at her. 'You're right on that my girl. To be honest.' He came closer too her, causing Erika wanting to run away, but refuses to. 'You and Hui are both by far the two luckiest captives that lasted long in our grasp.' He held her chin gently with his calloused fingers.

Erika resisted her urge to shutter and cry as she refuses to lose to him on this round. She almost squeaked in fear as Luciano suddenly grabs her and pulls her. She now felt herself involuntarily blush as she finds herself sitting on Luciano's lap in an rather imitate position, while he comfortably sat on the chair.

Luciano gave her an cruel smirk and chuckles at her reaction, before continuing back to what he was saying. 'Most of our captives were all pathetic idiots. They'd either cling onto Lutz for protection, try to form an escape plan and run away from us, but fail miserably. Most were lucky to make it out alive, but were never the same.' He warped his arms around her tighter.

Erika shivers as she wanted to struggle away from his arms, but he had her arms firmly trapped. It was almost like an mouse being trapped by an snake, but instead eating it and getting it over with. He plays with her mind while keeping her in an rather innuendo like position. She would have screamed for help if his office wasn't soundproof. Luciano has got her in an rock and hard place.

'There were some woman that did fall for Stockholm Syndrome.' Luciano decides to bring this subject up. 'Some of them tried to win our hearts and try to 'reform' us with their silly obsession on 'power of love' bullshit. They were nothing, but a bunch of shallow bitches that liked us for our looks or are gold diggers.' He breathes heavily down her neck, she sworn that she detected alcohol from his mouth.

'Why are you telling me all of this?' She got the courage to ask him.

'What I'm trying to tell you that by far you're the most tolerable captives that I've had.' He holds her tighter and refusing to release her anytime soon. 'I've actually had an good time whenever I'm around you.'

Erika restrained herself from screaming in terror as she got flashbacks from her nightmare with Luciano, but did try to pull away from him. 'I'm sorry, Luciano, but I've thought that you weren't into forming any romantic relationship with anyone.'

Luciano quickly froze for an minute, before releasing Erika from his arms. The girl quickly pulls out of his arms. 'I'm... just leave Erika...'

Erika wanted to say a lot to him, but didn't want to cause Luciano more stress. So she quickly leaves.

...

As Erika leaves her way out.

'Erika!' She noticed Lutz and Leo meeting half her way down.

'What brings you here?' She asks as they approach her with concern looks on their faces.

'Quan, called us that Luciano slapped you across the face.' Lutz says as he gives her an worried look, however Erika did notice that there was an hint of rage in his violet eyes. As if he wanted to punch something.

'Well he...' Erika explains her interactions with Luciano... she didn't know whether to feel guilty what she told them... Luciano looked like that he had deep regret in his eyes after he let her go.

'Leo, take Erika to living room.' Lutz tells him as Erika finds herself slightly afraid, but comforted when Lutz seem to give out an deadly aura growing inside of him.

Leo looked hesitate, but looks at Lutz's expression. 'Right away, Erika come on.'

Erika reluctantly follows him after glancing at Lutz whom was going to Luciano's office.

...

'He did WHAT?' Hui felt her blood boiling inside of her.

'I've honestly felt confused, angry and frightened.' Erika says as she holds her cheek where Luciano slapped her. An red hand shaped mark slowly formed on the exact spot.

'Luci would usually get does emotional clingy and rants a lot of things when he's drunk.' Leo says as he deals with his brothers' drama all the time. 'However, he'd never get attached to women like that.'

'Well... if he does have feelings for me.' Erika finally got the nerves to speak up. 'Then, it's too bad, because I refuse to form an romantic relationship with Luciano or anyone here.' She wanted to make everything clear here.

'We've got that!' Leo agrees with her.

Pretty soon, Luciano and Lutz came in the room.

Luciano seemed have an big red hand mark on his face, too. It obviously hurts him more then when Luciano slapped Erika.

'Erika...' Luciano tells her as he looks away slightly. 'I'm... sorry!' He had an embarrassed blush, while having an guilty look on his face. 'I didn't know what went over with me.'

Erika hesitantly looked as she didn't really know whether to feel sorry for him or not. 'I'm not going to forgive you per se, but I'm thankful that you didn't go any further.' She shivers at that thought.

'There's no way in hell that I'd do something that low and disgusting.' Luciano snarls in pure disgust. 'Even if I were drunk, I'd never do that.'

'Okay, I'm glad that you wouldn't.' Erika felt relived.

'None of us will mention this to Kyo.' Lutz suggested. 'He'll will flip out hard if he found out.'

Erika didn't know why, but she finds herself agreeing with them.

...

Erika spent the entire day avoiding Luciano, Kyo and Lutz, after the incident. She honestly didn't feel comfortable interacting with them.

The day progressed really quickly, soon nightfall approaches.

Erika couldn't get the horrid memories with her interactions with Luciano earlier this morning out of her head. She almost felt like that she was being displayed like an doll when he held her in such an way, but not too treated too much as an object.

She looks into the mirror of the bathroom. There was an bruise on her face, but it wasn't too big nor ugly. She sighs to herself, while hoping that her father will pay off his debt very soon.

She wonders what's taking Hui so long to return. Luciano wanted to announce something to her privately.

The door soon opened and Hui appears with an look of relief, happiness and guilt.

'What is it Hui?' Erika asks in curiosity.

'I'm... going home tomorrow...' She tells her. 'Chen has completed his debt about a few hours ago. Luciano and Lutz will be taking me back.'

'Really?' Erika took the news as she felt joy and slight jealously for her short therm friend.

'I just feel bad.' Hui says as her head drops.

'Why should you feel bad?' Erika asks in concern.

'You'll be left behind with Luciano.' Hui says as she looked guilty. 'You'll be left alone in an house full of men.'

'Hui!' Erika calms her. 'I have an family that consists of men. I'll be fine.'

'But, you'll-' Hui pauses slightly. Erika is incapable of taking care of herself.

'Hui, I'll be fine.' She hugs the girl that kept her company during her captivity for an brief while. 'I promise you...'

Hui couldn't help, but sob slightly.

This will be the last few hours for the two girls spend time together.

...

The next morning...

'I hope that you have an safe trip.' Erika tells Hui.

'I will Erika.' Hui says as she tries to keep her confidence. 'Please, leave this mansion safely. Hopefully we'll might coincidentally meet up in the future and chill out together without being forced to work for someone.'

'I will hope that, too.' Erika says as she smiles at her.

'Hui, hurry up.' Luciano tells her as he taps his foot in impatience. 'You're brother will be worried.'

'I'll be here soon.' Hui says as she scowls at him, before resuming her attention to Erika. 'I'm glad that I met you Erika.'

'I'm glad to meet you, too.' Erika says as she does feel upset that her only female friend here is now leaving.

'Goodbye, Erika.' She hugs her.

'Goodbye, Hui.' Erika returns her hug.

They quickly part ways, as Lutz and Luciano were going to take Hui home.

...

Erika sat with Leo and Kyo in the dining. There was nothing else to clean up, so she had nothing else to do.

'So how's everything going little Yamato Nadeshiko?' Kyo finally decides to speak up and start an conversation.

'Huh?' Erika looks at Kyo as she realizes that he was talking to her.

'A Yamaha what?' Leo asks in confusion as he looks at Kyo like he was drunk or something.

'Yamato Nadeshiko.' Kyo explains to them. 'It's an Japanese personification of an ideal woman. One that is gentle, soft, demure, loyal and obedient to their authority, but also have touch of iron and can handle herself or others very well. That's what I see in you, Erika.' Kyo smiles at the said woman whom was blushing slightly.

'T-thanks, Kyo.' Erika blushes slightly Kyo's compliment. 'I'm very flattered by your way of words, even though I'm not Japanese.' She honestly didn't know a thing about Japanese stuff, aside from Ghibi films.

'Yeah, those kind of women are rare.' Kyo says as he feels that this subject is going nowhere.

'Yeah, anyways, I was thinking of an story idea!' Leo says as he thought that he would their interest.

'What's that Leo?' Erika asks in curiosity, as she shifts her attention to the blond Italian man.

'I was thinking of an story about an cruel and heartless sociopathic killer or criminal, meeting up with an sweet, unselfish and shy little girl.' Leo says as he drums his fingers on the table. 'They meet each other during an storm. The criminal thought of harming or do something to the little girl, but he finds himself unable to-'

Suddenly, the sound of an small object hits the floor. The party turns to see an small grey object being tossed into the dining room floor.

It wasn't until Kyo notices something. 'SHIT! We need to get out of here now!'

The trio heads towards the kitchen, but to find it being blocked.

Leo knew that there's someone in the dining room entrance and they aren't good news.

Erika finds herself getting tired, like her body wanted to collapse.

'Shit!' Kyo felt horrified as he wraps his arms around Erika protectively, as he saw an woman outside of the window wearing an gas mask. Like she's waiting for them to escape or something.

Pretty soon the trio find themselves collapsing to the floor as their bodies and minds beginning to relax. While four other people came into the dining room.

 _'What happened to the security?'_ Leo thought to himself.

Erika holds onto Kyo out of fear and desperation while feeling her consciousness slip away from her. She didn't know what's going on, but she knows that these people are bad news.

'Aww, how cute!' An man's voice spoke as he sounded amused and entertained by Kyo and Erika's interactions together.

Kyo's eyes widen as he immediately recognized the voice, as he urged himself to pull Erika closer to him as the said man kneels down to him and Erika. However, couldn't as whatever anesthetic drag was in the room prevented him for doing so.

'Hello, Leo.' Another man says as kneeled to Leo. 'It looks like that you'll be returning with us.'

Leo's eyes widen in horror as the man picks him up. With all of his might Leo manages to get his arm move and grab the mask off of Jason's face. He smirked victorious at Jason's priceless reaction, before losing his conscious.

...

Many security guards were clueless on what's coming. Liling and Liang had no problem taking them down without any ease, while Ion, Jason and Alison follow them.

They manged to break into Luciano's mansion within ten minutes with no problem.

Liling stay outside of the window, while the rest went in to retreat the goods. Liang tosses the sleeping grenade into the dining room, then watches in amusement at their reactions.

Ion watches Liang taunt Kyo as took the girl from him. He wonders if she fell into the Stockholm Syndrome situation, like the other girls. It didn't matter anyway. He finds himself rolling his eyes as he see Liang growing an sinister smile as he now has Erika in his arms. The poor and unfortunate girl is now in an lot more worse hands now.

'Okay, Kyo, sweetie.' Alison says as she kneels down to the semi conscious Kyo and holds him gently by his chin. She whispers in an soothing voice. 'Tell Luciano that we'll taking his brother and your little babe with us. We have an letter that will give him instructions just in case.' She slips an note into Kyo's pocket, then gave him an kiss on the forehead through her gas mask.

'God, damnit!' Alison shifts her attention towards her cousin, Jason, whom got his gas mask slipped off.

Ion snickers in amusement.

'Oh great, what happened this time?' Alison asks in annoyance.

'He knocked my gas mask off.' Jason says as he couldn't put it back on with Leo in his arms and it's already too late for as he finds himself breathing most of the gas.

'That's how I love my feisty Leo.' Liling coos as she came in.

'Let's just get out of here now!' Ion says as takes Leo into his arms.

'Right away!'

'Would you like me to carry you again, while you're knocked out?' Alison asks Jason with an smirk.

'SHUT UP!' He glares at his cousin.

'Here we go again.' Ion rolls his eyes, before resuming his focus on their captives. Liling walks closely to him wanting to look at her ex boyfriend's sleeping form, while Liang holds Erika like she's some kind of prize doll. These two are going to wake up in an living hell when they wake up. At least their first captive will have some company.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! That's the longest chapter I've wrote so far! Boy, we had a shit load of events.**

 **Suspense is finally building up with the return everyone's favorite 2P groups.**

 **Please, leave an review on what you think so far! It will make me happy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Natasha!**

* * *

The Captive Mouse: Ch 15

Quan didn't know whether if he should come out or not. He saw various guards being knocked out on the outside area. He actually for once finds himself loosing his cool as he finds himself unable to do anything, but watch in horror with Allison and her crew broke into Luciano's mansion without an problem.

He had to think rationally, if he came up to help Leo and the others, then there's an possibility that things will get worse. So his situation was in an rock and hard place.

He watches in horror as they kidnap Erika and Leo.

Quan grabs an cloth and tied it around his face. Covering his mouth and nose. Took out his tranquilizer gun. After his lock and load montage was over. He leaves the monitoring room and travels from the exercise room to the stairs.

Being the vigilant man that he is. Quan waited for any movement outside for an good minute, before heading up. With all of his senses up and active. He scans the front entrance, before heading into the dining room.

He finds an unconscious Kyo lying on the floor. He noticed an small container that put the others to sleep. He opens the dining room's windows before picking up Kyo and carry him outside.

'What just happened?' Quan finds an horrified and confused Sadik arriving on scene.

'An ambush and abduction just happened.' Quan says as he looks at the unconscious Kyo. 'That Oliver guy sent his friends to take Erika and Leo.'

He remembers Luciano telling him that Oliver and his friends are the kind of people that they won't want to mess with. They are extremely clever and unpredictable people. It's hard to tell what happens when you let your guard down with them around.

'Most of the guards are knocked unconscious.' Sadik says after he checks on the men lying on the ground. 'How about him?' Looking at Kyo's unconscious form. 'Should we call the police?'

'No, we should call Luciano, first.' Quan says as he has an feeling that the police wouldn't be able to help. If anything they'll make things worse.

...

Erika woke up to the feeling of being nauseous and slight dizziness. She let an soft moan, before stirring.

'Erika?' An completely familiar voice spoke.

'K... Kiku?' Erika opens her eyes as she wanted to rub them, but found herself unable to as she realizes that her hands were tied behind her back. 'What?' She felt confused on where she is.

She struggles to sit herself up. She finally pulls her senses together.

Erika finds herself sitting on some sort of couch. She would have took her time on scanning her surroundings if she didn't felt so dizzy and her stomach wasn't so upset. She felt her location moving in an familiar motion.

'Erika?' She turns to her left to see Kiku sitting in an corner on the couch as she was on with an unconscious Leo resting next to him. They were both tied up like she was.

Something soon registered into her brain. Sleeping gas, people wearing gas masks and Kyo holding her protectively! Where is Kyo? She couldn't find him anywhere. 'Where's Kyo?'

'Jason told me that they left him to leave an message for Luciano.' Kiku tells her as he didn't seem to show any emotion.

'Jason?' Erika felt confused. She finds herself getting an closer look at Kiku. She noticed that it looked like that he seemed to put up an fight or something.

'They've just dropped you two off here about ten minutes ago... are you okay Erika?' He asks her in concern.

'I... should be... asking you the same thing...' She finds herself feeling anxious and her stomach felt incredibly upset. She'd be holding it if her wrists weren't tied behind her back.

'I'm more concerned on Leo.' He glances at the sleeping Italian on his lap. 'However, you don't look very well at all. There's an bruise on your face, which Alison told me that none of them gave you that.' He knew that bruise on her face looked like an day or two old. 'Not only that you look really sick.' He felt incredibly concern at Erika's more fragile and weak form.

'I... don't... know.' Erika felt like she needed to use the bathroom.

'Are you seasick?' Kiku finally came to conclusion, however the question didn't make her feel any better.

The sound of an door opens, followed by footsteps coming down the stairs in front of them.

Alison come down. She was wearing an dark brown leather jacket over her white crop top that exposed her bellybutton and an pair of dark blue shorts. Her left eye seemed to have an massive bruise, like someone punched her in the eye. 'Well well, it looks one of our new little dolls are now awake.' She smirks at Erika, before frowning as she noticed Erika's current position. 'What's wrong with little doll face?' She asks Kiku, but seemed to have an rather harsh tone as if she held an grudge towards him.

'I think that she's seasick.' Kiku says as he didn't seem to care about Alison's bitter attitude towards him.

'Shit.' She grabs an random container before yelling out. 'JASON GO GET THOSE SEASICKNESS PILLS AND SOME BOTTLES OF WATER!'

'Right away!' He shouted from above.

She places the container onto Erika's lap and right on time she threw up...

Jason come down with everything that Alison ordered him. 'We've got another seasick one?'

'Eeyup.' She mutters under her breath, before giving the girl an pill. 'Hopefully this will make you feel better.'

'The girl should cherish this moment and the rest of the ride down.' Jason says as he looks at the sick Erika, the glaring Kiku and the unconscious Leo. 'Because, when we arrive to Oliver's house they'll be in an living hell.'

'Not if the twins come down here first.' Ion spoke as he came down the stairs. 'They've been obsessing over Leonardo and the girl.'

Erika had tons of questions that she wanted to ask them at the moment.

'Where the hell are we?' Leo's voice startles the other two prisoners, as he seemed to finally wake up. He didn't seem pleased with their situation.

'You're in our luxurious yacht.' Liang came down the stairs with his sister following behind him. 'You'll be arriving to Oliver's mansion.'

'Why are we here?' Kiku asks them as he sounded impatient and frustrated.

'Since, you've been waiting all night for that answer, then we'll answer them.' Liling says as she smirks. 'You'll be staying with us for three days, until your brother and cousins' pay for your ransom.'

'WHAT?' Leo gasps in horror. 'You can't do that!'

'If you're brother can do that with innocent civilians, then so can we.' Liang says as he looms over an shivering Erika.

'What do I have to do them?' Erika spoke up, but still didn't feel any better.

'Didn't you hear Liling say 'cousins' with an 's', aka, an plural?' Alison asks Erika rudely.

'Yes, but-' Erika was cut off by Ion.

'You don't even know that Lutz is your cousin?' He asks her while raising an brow.

Erika's eyes widen.

'She never got to know him, much since she was only two years old when she last saw him.' Jason says as he figures it out. 'It must be awkward kidnapping your half cousin that you haven't seen since you were an kid... especially since he's from her mother's side of the family.' As he stares at Erika's dumbfounded expression.

...

'Kyo...'

Kyo groans as he opens his eyes as he finds himself looking at an worried Luciano. 'What happened?'

'Apparently, Oliver and Geneva decided to strike us.' Luciano says as he felt anger built inside of him.

That's when everything came to him. 'Where's Erika and Leo?' He sworn that held Erika closely to him when he passed out.

'She along with Leo and your cousin Kiku were kidnapped by them.' Lutz appears behind Luciano while reading the letter that Alison gave him.

Kyo's eyes widen in horror. Kiku's been kidnapped, too? They took one of his best friends, his cousin whom he just forgiven and the girl that he really likes.

'They want us to pay up an debt that we owe them after Kyo broke one of their expensive vases when we visited them two weeks ago.' Lutz says as Luciano and Kyo shivered as they saw an dangerous aura emerging from him. 'We have pay them within three days or else they'll keep Erika, Leo and Kiku.'

Kyo was surprised to see Luciano getting scared of Lutz. Lutz maybe an easy going guy on the outside, but on the inside he's an aggressive papa deer willing to protect his fawn.

'Don't worry we'll get them all back.' Luciano tries to reassure Lutz.

'Luciano...' Lutz gave him an deadly glare. 'This is all your fault!'

'Yes, it's my fault, but it's also your fault as well.' Luciano says as he glares at him. 'You're the one that agreed on kidnapping your cousin in the first place.'

'That was because I thought that she'd be an spoiled and disobedient little brat that will try to make my miserable like she was as an kid.' Lutz growls as he remembers watching over the toddler Erika and she got him in trouble a lot.

'We've already told you a million times already, Erika was an innocent toddler that have no senses of danger and you knew that weren't responsible enough for to watch her anyway.' Kyo says as he got annoyed by his immaturity.

'Yes, I know that, but I've thought that her dad would turn her into an spoiled brat, until I got to know her more.' Lutz says as he felt ashamed.

'Look it's all of our faults for putting Erika in danger along with our other relatives.' Luciano says as tries to get friends motivated. 'We have plenty of money repay them.'

'Why do we even do this?' Kyo asks out loud to no one in particular.

'Because, we need to save our families.' Lutz tells him.

'No, I'm asking why are we criminals?' Kyo asks as his question seems to slap his two friends across the face. 'We've spend two years fulfilling your father's criminal blood line along with his wine farm. Dealing with kidnapping and blackmail, while getting away with it... I forgot why we were doing this.'

'Technically, my father gave me his heritage, believing that I have the skills to run his shop, after he passes away.' Luciano answers his question. 'You guys decided to join me to help me out, after I took you guys in.'

'That's true.' Lutz agrees as remembers. 'I've would have almost became an animal hoarder, while Kyo could have been living on the streets.'

'I didn't want either of you two live a miserable life, while I have this huge mansion to myself.' Luciano admits as he feels flustered. 'You just agreed to work with me in both of my jobs.'

'Why are we talking about this?' Lutz asks as he growls in anger. 'Our relatives are in the hands of Oliver's gang!'

'That's right!' Luciano says as he got up. 'We need to come up with something, before they'll do horrible things to them.'

Kyo felt rage in him as he desperately wants to get his hands onto Liang, whom he knew well that he'll be interested in Erika. Liling won't be leaving Leo alone at all. Kiku's fate is unknown, but definitely not good.

He'll go through hell and back to save them.

Quan and Sadik quietly watch them from afar.

...

Erika felt speechless on how she didn't realize that her cousin has kidnapped her all along. It wasn't any worse that she still feels completely uncomfortable riding an boat and how Liang was checking her out.

'Who gave you the raccoon eye Alison?' Leo asks as he noticed the black eye.

'The Japanese version of Batman over there.' She gestures to Kiku, with an huge frown on her face. 'He almost escaped us, but I blocked his exit. Only to have him punch me in the face.'

'That's what happens when you try to meddle with an mastered karate teacher.' Kiku says as he almost felt smug about it.

'Well, congratulations, because you've now won an new admirer.' Alison says as she smirks, while giving Kiku an respected look. 'Ally likes men that aren't pussies when it comes to fighting back against girls.' She purrs softly.

Leo let out an whimper in fear, as he felt Liling's presence next to him. 'You know Leo, I really missed you so much! I felt heartbroken when you left me...'

'Liling...' Leo felt slightly guilty.

'You two used to date each other?' Erika asks as she learned something new about Leo, though she shouldn't anyways, since it's his privacy and not her business.

'Yes.' Liling says as she smiles in delight. 'Leo and I used to date each other for almost an year, until he broke up from me after he quit working with us.' She wraps her arms around him, like an child finally reuniting with her favorite toy.

'That's because you're all crazy!' Leo growls in frustration, while trying to struggle out of Liling's arms.

Kiku felt horrified on asking what they in plans for them.

'Kiku, why aren't you shocked on the fact that your cousin is an criminal?' Erika asks him as she tries to brush off Liang leering at her, while he talks to Ion.

'I'm honestly not surprised.' Kiku says as he lets out an sigh. 'With what he went through in his childhood, I wouldn't be surprised if he was one. He could have done a lot worse things to himself... his friends and I would probably be the only one that cared about him.'

Erika immediately knew what Kiku was leading out to and was glad that Kyo wouldn't do such a thing to himself.

'He really seems to like you Erika.' Kiku tells her as he smiles at her. 'Kyo really likes spending time with you. He told me great things...'

Erika felt her heart plunge slightly as she felt guilt forming inside of her. She probably wouldn't mind forming an relationship with Kyo, if he didn't kidnapped her, despite being very open towards her. He was an obnoxious guy, but he was sweet and kind when she got to know him. Not to mention that he's very easy to tame.

'He was kind and affectionate to me.' Erika admits as smiles sweetly. 'Plus, our pasts aren't so different either.'

'I've honestly believe that he has an crush on you.' Kiku tells the unfortunate thing that Erika didn't want to hear.

'Well, that's too bad.' Liang spoke up, as he got their attention. 'I've saw you first. I'm determined to make you mine.'

'W-what?' Erika suddenly felt an mixture of fear and anger on how he automatically can claim her like she's some kind of prize. The way how his golden eyes gave her an luscious stare and how his tenor voice sounded firm.

'Who the hell said that you can automatically claim Erika like she's some kind of doll?' Leo growls as he shifts his attention from Liling to her brother.

'Well, he's been stalking Erika for an long time.' Ion answers his question.

'WHAT?' Erika, Kiku and Leo were startled by the sudden news, especially Erika.

'He's only stalking her, because she looks like his late girlfriend.' Alison mutters under her breath.

Erika at that moment felt completely petrified. It's like the world loves to torture her by placing her in the hands of criminals, psychopaths, obsessive admirers and stalkers...

'How long has the been happening? When did this all happened?' Erika sworn that she felt that her mouth was completely dry, while her body couldn't stop shaking.

'I've been stalking you for three year...' Liang says casually, while he seems to be delighted by her fear. 'It was when you accidentally spell your drink on my shirt when we were that Saturdays restaurant. I couldn't help, but find myself attracted to you after seeing how you look like Natasha.'

'Natasha?' Erika felt confused and frightened.

Liang shows Erika an photo of himself with an young woman that looks just like Erika, but with more of an dirty blonde with freckles on her face and she seem to have an similar gentle aura like Erika had.

Erika does admit that she does look like Natasha, but it won't justify Liang's creepy advances towards her.

'We were going to get married, but she died in an car accident...' Liang had an heartbroken look on his face.

'So are you saying that you're wanting have me as an replacement girlfriend?' Erika asks him in anger, then sympathy. She honestly didn't care about his tragic love story, because he has no excuse on stalking her and giving her creepy advances that send shivers down her spine. She's already has it with dealing with dangerous and obsessive people.

'It sounds like that your replacement girlfriend isn't taking your news very well.' Alison snickers in amusement.

'Don't worry.' Liang smirks as he didn't lose his confidence. 'She'll soon realize she that wants me.'

Ion watches as Erika pitifully moves closer to Kiku, whom didn't seem to like that she's too close to him, but allows her anyway. He glares at him in fury, while Leo does the same. He's pretty sure that if they weren't tied up, then they'd be hugging each other out of comfort. As he saw his Co workers grow out an sinister aura.

'Guys, we're almost at Oliver's.' Jason announces from above.

He wonders if Luciano will succeed on saving these guys...

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **Which character do you want to hug the most? I'd pick Erika, Kiku, Leo, Lutz and Kyo.**

 **Yes, Kiku hit Alison, because Kiku isn't an wuss on protecting himself from his attacker regardless of the gender.**

 **Please, leave an review on what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My followers on 'The Captive Mouse', I'm sorry for not updating in an while, but I've been experiencing some writer's block at the moment. I don't know when I'll update, but hopefully my creative thinking side will return to me and I can continue on writing.**

 **My regards, HoneyBeeGirl94.**


End file.
